El Cumpleaños de Itachi
by Firey Girl
Summary: ¿Cómo se imaginan que sería el cumpleaños de Itachi si éste fuera secuestrado por sus locas fans y llevado a un hotel? ¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADO, COMADREJA!
1. Prólogo

**_Bueno, algunos ya me conocerán como la autora del fic SasuSaku "Quédate Conmigo" y los que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic, sabrán que yo también soy la orgullosisima presidenta del Club de Fans de Itachi Uchiha. Verán, nuestra actividad más reciente fue un fanfic colectivo que la verdad es un desbarajuste bastante loco, divertido ¿y porqué no? también romántico. Como es un colectivo, este fanfic tuvo varias autoras (Yakumo, Bayrozoma, Mr. Hyde, Dark_Chizu, CieloRosa y yo ^_^), así que no se sorprendan si encuentran alguna incoherencia. Me di a la tarea de corregir un poco el estilo y dividir toda la saga en capítulos que espero sean de su gusto. _**

**_Este "prólogo" es la guía que necesitarán para conocer a los personajes que aparecen en el fic, la mayoría son algunas de las autoras del fanfic (después de todo es un colectivo) y el club lo pueden visitar en . . ¡¡Se agradecen sus reviews y el hecho de que se tomen la molestia de leer nuestro modesto fic!!_**

**_Ahora sí, a presentar a los que participan en esta historia:_**

**ITACHI UCHIHA**

**Color de cabello:** Negro

**Color de Ojos:** Gris oscuro

Como el principal objeto de afecto por Firey y su legión de fans, Itachi se siente mortificado al tener que estar siendo acosado por cada una de ellas. Usualmente es serio, maduro, noble y compasivo, pero con una gran inteligencia que sobrepasa al de una persona de su edad. Sin embargo, eso no lo salva de ser engañado por Sasuke para acudir a la fiesta de cumpleaños que le planean celebrar sus admiradoras. Al principio eso lo fastidia pero poco a poco se da cuenta de que sus fans no son tan locas y malas como pensaba. Desarrolla una buena amistad con Firey (a la que parece no entender del todo) y las chicas piensan que está enamorado de ella. Tiene 25 años.

**FIREY GIRL**

**Color de cabello:** Castaño, después se lo tiñe de rojo.

**Color de Ojos:** Chocolate

Comúnmente llamada Firey-sama por sus subordinadas, es la actual presidenta del club de fans de Itachi Uchiha. Tiene 20 años de edad y por lo general es una chica excéntrica, intelectual y soñadora pero con sentido de la realidad. Dirige a sus amigas con gran habilidad y comprensión aún cuando en muchas ocasiones siente que su trabajo es demasiado para ella. Los que la conocen bien saben que Firey es bastante sensible y tierna, además de distraída aún para la inteligencia que tiene. Tiene el cabello café, pero luego se lo tiñe de rojo y ojos cafés, también posee buena cadera pero poco busto, lo que la mortifica mucho. Sueña con ser escritora y tiene como hobby leer y cocinar.

**YAKUMO**

**Color de Cabello:** Castaño

**Color de Ojos:** Violeta

Con 15 años, Yakumo es la vicepresidenta del club, y por ende, Firey le tiene plena confianza. Es alegre y enérgica pero también ingenua y con una fijación por los chicos pelirrojos, como Sasori y Gaara, siendo este último su preferido. Le gustan mucho los chocolates, los gatos y las siestas (de ahí que tenga tanta energía). Rara vez se la ve sin Firey, quien la protege incondicionalmente y parece ser más lista de lo que parece.

**CIELOROSA**

**Color de Cabello:** Castaño oscuro

**Color de Ojos:** Azules

La secretaria del club, Cielo es muy amable y madura por lo que todas la aprecian mucho. Con frecuencia se pierde en su propio mundo pero eso no le resta simpatía. Eso sí, también parece estar loca de remate tanto como su presidenta y le gustaría viajar por el mundo.

**BAYROZOMA**

**Color de Cabello: **Negro

**Color de Ojos:** Azules

"Bay" para los amigos, es una jovencita amistosa cuyas aficiones son la tecnología y jugar con su perrita. Siempre está de buen humor y rara vez se la ve enojada, lo que la convierte en uno de los miembros más pacíficos del club. Tiene 16 años.

**MR. HYDE**

Color de Cabello: Castaño rojizo

Color de Ojos: Rojos

Tambien de 20 años, Hyde posee un cuerpo infantil que la hace ver menor pero también es dueña de una carita maliciosa que muchos no deben tomarse a la ligera. Es la diseñadora del club y por eso su trabajo es hacer remodelaciones, aunque estudia psicología. Tiene una gran imaginación para hacer varias cosas, especialmente cuando éstas tienen que ver con Itachi o que la beneficien a ella. Fuera de eso, le es fiel a su club y a su jefa.

**DARK CHIZU**

**Color de Cabello: **Castaño

**Color de Ojos:** Cafés

Misteriosa, perspicaz y educada, Chizu fue de las primeras en unirse al club cuando éste se fundó y es muy hábil para espiar, irónicamente, no lo hace con frecuencia. Es bastante callada pero impresiona frecuentemente con su sabiduría en los momentos menos pensados.

**DEIDARA HOZUKI**

**Color de Cabello:** Rubio

**Color de Ojos:** Verde esmeralda

Llamada Hozuki para no ser confundida con el amigo de Itachi, es una miembro reciente que se mantiene al margen de sus compañeras pero demuestra ser sociable, habladora y leal a Firey, quien la conoce de tiempo atrás. Es buena con los videos, pero no piensa dedicarse a eso profesionalmente.

**ASUKA BLACK**

**Color de Cabello:** Gris oscuro

**Color de Ojos:** Negros

Ingresó al club casi al mismo tiempo que Hozuki, Asuka es tímida y dulce, pero es precisamente su naturaleza retraída lo que le impide integrarse adecuadamente al club. Sin embargo, su afición por Itachi es más que suficiente para que todas la aprecien.

**SASUKE UCHIHA**

**Color de Cabello:** Negro

**Color de Ojos:** Ónice

Aún para ser el hermano menor de Itachi, Sasuke conspira bastante en contra por el mero hecho de recibir casi toda la atencion de sus padres. Pero en el fondo también lo quiere y no parece estar dispuesto a demostrarlo. Actúa como el "villano" de la historia al querer estropear la admiración que el club tiene por Itachi. Supuestamente es novio de Sakura, ya que acuden juntos al hotel donde se lleva a cabo la fiesta para su hermano y comparten habitación.

**GAARA SABAKU NO**

**Color de Cabello: **Rojo

**Color de Ojos:** Verde

Chef líder del hotel "¡¡Pásela Bien Rico!!" y amigo de Firey, Gaara cautiva de inmediato a Yakumo con su naturaleza gentil y sus dotes culinarias. Es un poco tímido pero parece que le toma cariño a la joven vicepresidenta.

_**Aún cuando también en este fanfic aparecen Deidara, Sasori y Sakura, no vi muy necesaria su mención porque no juegan papeles demasiado relevantes, además de que ya los conocen bien ¿verdad? ¡¡Ahora, empecemos a contar la historia de Itachi pasando el cumpleaños más largo de su vida al lado de sus adoradas fans!! (P.D.- Lo de adoradas, creo que fue exageración jajajajaja ^_^U)**_


	2. El Comienzo de Todo

**_CAPÍTULO 1:_**

**_EL COMIENZO DE TODO_**

**Lunes 8 de Junio**

El sol estaba en su máximo esplendor ese día, las aves cantaban, los animales jugaban entre sí y las flores se ondeaban con el viento matutino, pero un grito escalofriante acabó repentinamente con su diversión.

- ¡¡Mamáaaa!! ¡¿En donde guardaste mi All Bran?!.- preguntó Aby, mejor conocida como Firey Girl, la inexperta presidenta del club de fans de Itachi Uchiha.

- Búscalo en la alacena.- respondió su madre.

Con desgano, Firey rebuscó su preciado cereal en la despensa y tras servirse un poco, fijó su vista en el calendario y dejó de comer cuando vio que en un círculo rojo estaba marcada una fecha muy importante.

- Demonios, hoy me toca cita con el dentista. Como si tuviera ganas de ir… y para colmo mañana es el cumpleaños de Itachi…

Un breve momento de silencio y después otro grito de terror.

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Eeeeeeeeeeeh???!!!

Rápidamente la castaña dejó su desayuno a medio comer para contactar a sus jóvenes hermanas pertenecientes al ItachiFanClub y hacer algo ante tan repentina sorpresa. Mientras marcaba el primer número de su lista, en su mente tramó los principios de su plan para organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños inolvidable para el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha. Pero lo más importante era hacer que Itachi asistiera al evento…

Firey marco el teléfono de su fiel asistente, o mejor dicho, vice-presidenta del Club de Itachi, ya que, al ser la segunda al mando, debía de ser la primera persona de esterarse de los planes para el día de mañana...

- ¿Bueno?- pregunto una voz del otro lado del auricular-.

- ¡¡Yakumo!! ¡No sabes lo que ha pasado!- dijo al reconocer aquella voz-... o mejor dicho... no sabes lo que se nos ha pasado!!-.

- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que?!- preguntó algo acelerada-.

- ¡¡El cumpleaños de Itachi-sama es mañana!! O- grito a todo pulmón.

-...- silencio.

-...-.

-...- esperaba una respuesta-.

-...-.

-... ¿¿Yakumo??.- preguntó preocupada.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!- exclamó fuertemente-.

- ¡¡¡Ah!!!- gritó luego por el susto-.

- ¡¡Ah!!

-¡¡Ah!!

-¡¡Ah!!

- ¡¡Basta!!- ordenó por aquella absurda "conversación" que mantenían- Debemos de avisarles a las demás.

- ¡Enseguida mi capitana!

Así, las dos chicas comenzaron a contactar a todas las integrantes del Club de Itachi-sama para comunicarles el plan, el cual habían planeado antes de realizar esta acción, del día del cumpleaños de su preciado ídolo. ¿Cual era el plan?: Cada una debía de idear un regalo para Itachi, el cual deberían de entregar al otro día, el día del festejo.

Yakumo se quedo pensando en que diablos le podía regalar. Dio varias vueltas tratando de pensar en algo que realmente le encante a su querido Itachi-sama, hasta que una idea le llego a la mente. La mejor manera de saber lo que le gustaba a Itachi era acosándolo.... es decir, espiándolo.... es decir, persiguiéndolo... es decir, siguiéndolo a escondidas para recopilación de datos... si, eso se escuchaba mas profesional, y lo mejor era que aun tenia toooodo el día.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

En otra parte, se podía observar a un chico pelinegro de ojos del mismo color sentado en una silla de su casa, con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.... haciendo nada. Su madre lo llevaba observándolo desde hacia varios minutos, pero no entendía aquel comportamiento.

- Itachi, querido... ¿Por que estas así?- preguntó acercándose al chico.

-... Porque... mañana... es mi cumpleaños- contesto aun sin levantar el rostro.

- Pero... ¿no se supone que deberías de estar contento?

- ¿Es que no sabes lo que eso significa?.- preguntó levantando el rostro, el cual estaba todo estirado y pálido, y con grandes ojeras marcadas (mas de lo usual).

///Haciendo Flashback…///

Estaba caminando por la calle Itachi, acompañado de Deidara y Sasori. Los tres se dirigían a un restaurante, ya que ese día era el vigesimosegundo aniversario del pelinegro, el cual celebrarían comiendo y bebiendo hasta la tarde, para luego irse de rumba a alguna discoteca. Sus otros amigos ya los esperaban en aquel restaurante, por lo que solo quedaba el festejado y sus dos mejores amigos.

- ¡¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!!!- reía a carcajadas el rubio- Te lo digo Itachi. ¡¡Debes de conseguirte una novia!!- dijo dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro. El chico reía como loco, mientras que el pelirrojo solo sonreía de medio lado-... ¿Porque no te consigues una de las hermosas y sexys chicas de tu club de fans?.- le dedicó una sonrisa picarona de esas que solo el le sabia dar. Itachi solo lo miro con una ceja alzada.

En ese momento, una chica se acerco por atrás de Sasori sin que nadie se diera cuenta y le tapo la boca con una mano, mientras que se lo llevaba sin el conocimiento de los otros dos chicos, quienes seguían discutiendo.

- ¿Si tanto te gustan, por que no te haces novio de una de ellas?- el ojiazul lo miro como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo-.

- ¿¿No es obvio?? ¡¡Esas chicas solo te miran a ti!!- gritó algo frustrado ya que, según el, eran la únicas que se resistían a sus "encantos masculinos"-... ¿¿Por que no te gustan??

Itachi cerro los ojos para pensar en la mejor explicación para darle a Deidara, pero es que ya se lo había repetido los últimos tres meses y el chico parecía no entenderlo, ya que siempre le hacia la misma pregunta una y otra vez. De un momento a otro, otra chica se acerco lentamente al rubio por detrás y lo capturó de la misma manera que Sasori. Todo esto, sin que Itachi se diera cuenta-.

- Pues... es que esas... locas son demasiado... ¡¡locas!!- respondió, para luego voltearse a donde se suponía se encontraba Sasori-... ¿Cierto, Sasori?...- se llevó un gran asombro al no encontrarse con su amigo. Volteo a donde Deidara.- ¿Deidara, sabes donde esta...?- se sorprendió mas al percatarse de la ausencia de sus amigos-... ¡¡¿¿Pero que diablos...??!!-.

- ¡¡Hola Itachi-sama!!- grito una chica al frente del ojinegro, quien la miro algo curioso.

- ¿¿Quien diablos eres?? ¿¿Y como me conoces??

- ¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!!.- Se comenzó a reír como maniática desquiciada, para culminar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- TODAS te conocemos, Itachi-san- respondió con una voz realmente extraña.

- ¿¿??

- ...- la chica sonrió.

- ¿¿??

- ...- su boca se amplió aún más.

- ¡¡!!

- ¡¡!!.- ahora ella lo miraba maliciosa.

- ¡¡!!... oh oh...

- ¡¡¡A él!!!- grito la chica. Detrás de ella salió toda una manada de chicas alborotadas con las hormonas adolescentes, las cuales se dirigían todas a un mismo objetivo;...- ¡¡¡Itachi-sama!!! ¡¡Vuelve aquí!!- exclamó al ver como su amado bishie salía corriendo huyendo de la multitud de chicas-... je, je, je…

Itachi corría calle abajo escapando de aquellas locas, que sabia eran de su "Club de fans". Dobló en un callejón rápidamente y se escondió detrás de un balde de basura. Una de las chicas entro en el callejón y dio una rápida mirada, en la que, a sus ojos, no había nada más que "porquerías".

- ¡¡No hay nadie aquí, Yakumo-san!!- grito a su superiora desde aquel callejón.

- ¡¡Pues sigue buscando!! Firey-sama nos encomendó esta misión y no podemos fallarle.- Ambas abandonaron el callejón.

"Firey", ese nombre no lo olvidaría. Con que era ella la que mandaba a esas locas en su búsqueda. Se incorporo lentamente revisando el perímetro, y luego de asegurarse de que estaba solo, se sacudió el polvo y se dispuso a irse, cuando de pronto escucho un siseo en lo más recóndito de aquel oscuro lugar.

- ¡¡Mmh!!- se acerco lentamente hasta que pudo divisar lo que causaba el ruido.

- ¿¿Sasori?? ¿¿Deidara?? ¿¿Que hacen ahi??- pregunto al ver a sus amigos atados y amordazados en el suelo. Les quitó la cinta adhesiva de la boca a cada uno.

- ¡Ah! ¡Al fin!- replicó el rubio.

- ¿¿Sabes cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí??- se quejo Sasori.

- ¡¿Que?! ¡Ni siquiera sabia donde estaban!.

- ¡Unas locas nos capturaron y nos ataron! ¡Ni siquiera se como lograron hacerlo! ¡Unas chicas no me pudieron vencer en fuerza!- replico nuevamente algo frustrado-.

- Y no lo hicieron... Una de ellas bailo un poco frente a ti y quedaste babeando mientras las demás te ataron- agregó el pelirrojo.

-... Cierto... ¡¿Pero y a ti?! ¡¿Como diablos te ataron?!.

- ...- se sonrojó.- Bueno...

/// Flashback narrado por Sasori ///

- ¡¡Yakumo-san!! ¡¡lo tenemos!!- gritó la chica que me había capturado. Yo forcejeaba, pero ya me habían atado las manos tras mi espalda.

- ¡Perfecto!- exclamó claramente feliz aquella castaña. La observé detenidamente aún atónito de la situación. Era realmente bella.- ¡¡Hola Sasori!.- me saludó como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, cosa que no es cierto, porque ni siquiera la conozco.

- ¡¡Mmhh!!.- no podía hablar. Mis labios estaban cubiertos por una cinta adhesiva. Forcejeaba para que me soltaran, cosa que no fue muy difícil. Cuando estuve a punto de escapar, la chica llamada Yakumo de tomo fuertemente del brazo y me jaló hacia ella.

- ¿A donde crees que vas?.-dijo seductoramente a mi oído. Quedé pasmado. Rápidamente me tumbó en el suelo y acercó su rostro al mío-... Esto no será tan malo si cooperas- me dijo con una sonrisa totalmente diferente a la que me había mostrado. Ahora era juguetona. Me ato lentamente con ayuda de las demás sin despegar sus ojos violetas de los míos, lo cual me dejo totalmente "noqueado". Al terminar, se acerco a mi oído- ¿Ves que no fue tan malo después de todo?- y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja. Se incorporo lentamente y me sentaron pegado de la pared-... Vayan por el otro- ordeno dirigiéndose a las demás-.

Me quedé sin palabras viendo como todo su "malvado" plan se consumaba y como traían a Deidara junto a mí... (Lo demás ya lo dije)

/// Fin del Flashback narrado por Sasori ///

- Eso fue lo que paso- concluyo el pelirrojo con vergüenza.

- Genial...- agrego el ojiazul al imaginarse en la misma situación.

- Ejem... tenemos que irnos- el pelinegro terminó de desatarlos y los tres, salieron a escondidas del lugar, dirigiéndose al restaurante en donde debieron de haber estado hacia mas de quince minutos-.

///Fin del Flashback///

- Eso fue lo que pasó.- Terminó de contar aquel terrible recuerdo.

- Vaya... no me sabia esa historia.- comentó Mikoto al escuchar atentamente cada detalle de aquel interesante relato.

- Por eso odio el día de mi cumpleaños... Y no solo fue ese... ¡También los que siguieron fueron iguales!

- Je, je, je… No te preocupes cariño. Esas chicas solo están enamoradas de ti.- trató de animarlo su madre.

- ¿¿Enamoradas?? ¡Están locas! ¡Yo no quisiera tener que lidiar con algo así jamás!.- hablo el menor de los Uchiha, quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación. En ese momento se abre la puerta, golpeando a Sasuke, quien estaba frente a ella.

- ¡¡Hola!!- Exclamó Sakura al entrar a la casa.- ¿Se encuentra Sasuke?- luego se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba tras la puerta- ¡Sasuke! ¿Que haces ahí? ¡¿Acaso te escondías de mí?!

- …

- Fue un gusto verlos a todos. ¡Adiós!- se despidió saliendo por donde mismo llegó, llevándose a Sasuke junto a ella.

- ...

- ...

- ... y luego dice que a mi me persiguen locas.- dijo Itachi con pesar.

- Cierto.- lo apoyó su progenitora.

Mientras, detrás de los arbustos frente a la ventana que daba al área del comedor de la familia Uchiha, se encontraba una castaña viendo a los presentes con unos pequeños binoculares...

- Je, je, je... Ahora es cuando mi plan... ¡comienza!.- exclamó ella riéndose maniáticamente para luego atragantarse con su propia carcajada.


	3. El Incidente de los Bóxers

**_CAPÍTULO 2:_**

**_EL INCIDENTE DE LOS BÓXERS_**

El latir de su corazón se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte al observar detenidamente cada centímetro de esa piel tostada cuyo dueño se había robado muchos corazones. Ciertamente había pedido a sus seguidoras que se encargaran de llevarle a Itachi aunque fuera a rastras, pero ella no podia quedarse sentada sin hacer nada. Probablemente el chocolate que se había comido le dio la pila suficiente como para ir ella misma a la casa de los Uchiha para deleitarse la pupila.

El rubor de sus mejillas se intensificó y su respiración se hizo más profunda al ver cómo Itachi se quitaba la camisa ya que deseaba darse un baño para tratar de quitarse esa insoportable sensación que sólo le daba en las vísperas de su cumpleaños. Hacía tres años que había sido atacado por primera vez por una panda de chicas lujuriosas con el pretexto de llevarlo para hacerle quién sabe que cosas y desde entonces tomaba las precauciones necesarias para evitar ser capturado. Sin embargo, eso le impedía disfrutar plenamente de su cumpleaños.

Mientras se quitaba los pantalones, Itachi sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y de repente volteó a los arbustos afuera del baño porque le daba la sensación de que alguien lo estaba observando. Se quedó unos momentos esperando algún movimiento pero todo era tranquilidad y prefirió acabar de desnudarse dentro de la regadera por si las dudas.

- Demonios. Tan bueno que se estaba poniendo el espectáculo...- suspiró Firey con resignación. La verdad eso de espiar chicos era su especialidad desde que vio uno por accidente.- Creo que podré pensar en algo mientras espero a que Ita-kun salga de ahí...

Mientras se movía para tener una mejor vista, la castaña chocó contra una inesperada conocida suya.

- ¿Yakumo-chan? ¿Que haces aquí?

- Estaba reuniendo información.- contestó la menor sobándose la frente.

- O sea que eres una vil fisgona...- dijo Firey con desagrado.

- Y tú una asquerosa mirona...- repuso Yakumo dirigiéndole una mirada burlona.

Al escuchar eso, Firey se quedó paralizada por la impresión al ser descubierta y después abrazó a Yakumo.

- Por eso decía que es mejor trabajar juntas. Observar chicos es una actividad completamente saludable y no hay porqué echarnos la bronca por eso, ¿verdad?

- Sí, en eso tienes razón.

- ¿Y ya tienes algún plan en mente?

- Sí, en eso estoy.

- ¡Ah mira creo que Itachi-sama dejó la ventana de su cuarto abierta!.- entonces Firey adoptó una mirada maliciosa.- ¿Qué tal si nos colamos para buscar información?

- ¡Eso suena muy descabellado!

- Lo sé.

- ¡Me gusta su forma de pensar, Firey-sama!

Con mucho cuidado, ambas chicas entraron por la ventana al territorio que se consideraba prohibido para cualquier amante del mayor de los hermanos Uchiha. Era muy excitante el sólo hecho de estar pisando la habitación de Itachi y tanto Yakumo como Firey sintieron que morirían por la emoción y la segunda logró recordar el momento en que vio por primera vez al dueño de esos ojos tan intensos que la hechizaron y le hicieron sentir lo mismo que un filete cuando es puesto en una parrilla.

Mientras Yakumo se entretenía viendo las fotos de Itachi y riéndose de una en particular en donde aparecía junto a Sasuke siendo unos niños muy pequeños, Firey se dedicó a revisar las cosas más personales del moreno y encontró una libreta roja que tenía escritos varios versos, los cuales leyó para que su asistenta también pudiera escuchar.

_El secreto de amor_

_no es vivir enamorado_

_el secreto de amor_

_es amar y ser amado_

¡Por Dios, Itachi-kun es tan romántico!.- suspiró la castaña.

¿Dijiste algo?

Que Itachi-kun sería un buen poeta. Mira lo que ha escrito.- le dijo Firey pasándole la libreta para luego seguir rebuscando.

A ver...- Yakumo leyó unas cuantas líneas y sus mejillas se sonrojaron muchísimo.- ¡Cielos, no sabía que Itachi-sama fuera tan intenso!

Justo cuando Firey se acababa de guardar unos bóxers de Itachi en su sostén, encontró algo que parecía ser un diario y la puerta del baño se abrió. De ahí salió un atractivo chico de pelo oscuro que las miró inquisitivamente. Ambas tuvieron un terrible sangrado de nariz antes de darse cuenta de que estaban en serios problemas.

Yakumo-chan... ¡¡CORRE!!

¡Afirmativo, Firey-sama!

Rápidamente la presidenta soltó el dichoso diario y tomó de la mano a Yakumo, pero ambas le apretaron el trasero antes de brincar por la ventana y huir despavoridas mientras se atacaban de risa. Itachi se quedó estático por un segundo y luego se asomó.

¡¡Regresen aquí par de ladronas!!.- gritó histérico y avergonzado por haber sido tocado en una zona tan privada de su cuerpo.

Al verlas perderse por los muros de su casa, Itachi suspiró ante la idea de que los acosos ya habían dado comienzo. Si mal no recordaba, escuchó a una de ellas llamar a la otra "Firey" y se quedó pensativo porque era la primera vez que veía a "la lider de locas" en persona. Las dos habían sido bastante osadas al meterse a su cuarto y hurgar entre sus cosas. Le invadió otro escalofrío al imaginarse desde cuando estaban observándolo...

Yakumo y Firey corrieron hasta estar dos calles lejos de ahí y respiraron aliviadas mientras soltaban unas pequeñas risitas... el comienzo de los planes habían salido mejor de lo que pensaron... Ambas aún riéndose, decidieron que lo mejor era informar a las integrantes del club, todas necesitaban saber que paso después de la amarrada de Sasori y Deidara.

- Bien Yakumo-chan -dijo Firey mirándola con cara muy seria.- ¡Empecemos!

- ¡¡Si Firey-sama!!

Amabas levantaron sus celulares al cielo y al instante empezaron a marcar los números de cada integrante una por una, los dedos ya sudaban... ¡pero esto lo valía!

_**Mientras tanto....**_

-"Orokanaru Otuto yo, kono ore ko... ¡¿Si alo!? -grito Bayrozoma que se autoproclamaba la fan número uno del mayor de los Uchiha, que tenia la voz de Itachi-sama como melodía del celular.- Si soy yo ¿que sucede? -sonreia muy feliz al escuchar la voz de una de las miembros del club.- ¿ah...? ¡! ¡¿ COMO QUE SU TRASERO?!.-de repente la llamada se cerró, y Bay se quedó se quedo muda por unos segundos.- ¡¡Que envidia!! -gritó cerrando sus ojos y llorando pero esto no le duró mucho ya que...- ¡¡El regalo!! -se asustó sudando y temblando llevándose las manos a la cara....- Tengo que irme....- saltó por la ventana y no se supo mas de ella.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- ¡Solo faltan algunas Firey-sama! ya casi!.- la animó Yakumo al ver que su jefa ya empezaba a desfallecer.

- ¡Si! Ya no doy más... pero... sigamos...- ambas estaban sudando mucho pero sentían y sabían que debían seguir por el bien del club. (y aparte que si no lo hacían podían ser quemadas).

Si… ellas también sabían eso, así que temblando sonreían y siguieron marcando.

_**A varias cuadras de ahí…**_

- Arg...Malditas...- dijo Itachi-sama desde su cama mientras se terminaba de secar su hermoso y largo cabello, y apretaba los dientes, - Ya verán... no saben con quien se están metiendo...- sus ojos empezaron a tonarse rojizos… como si estuviera poseído por el mismo demonio. Todas las integrantes sintieron un frio muy extraño en sus cuerpos y sonrieron pensando "Itachi-sama".

Chizu se encontraba desayunando, cuando de repente se escuchó un sonidito de algún lugar de la cocina. Le tomó un rato darse cuenta que era su móvil, ya que su naturaleza tranquila no le ayudaba mucho a captar las cosas con rapidez. Pero eso sí, impresionaba a sus compañeras porque a veces sacaba a la luz sus conocimientos sobre distintos temas que eran de lo más interesantes.

- ¿Si? Oh Firey-san ¿qué ocurre?- una vez que le relataron lo sucedido abrió los ojos como nunca lo había hecho en su vida- En seguida salgo para allá, nada más dejen que haga una escala en la tienda de la esquina.- Y sin más colgó y se fue a la dichosa y famosa tienda de la esquina...que misteriosamente estaba en la esquina... compró un paquete de binoculares y se fue al encuentro de las demás chicas.

Justo entonces, Itachi-sama seguía pensando en un plan que le ayudara a evitar a esas locas pervertidas, recordó lo que sucedía en años anteriores y en seguida se arrepintió de eso.

- Me las van a pagar, este año no se saldrán con la suya- decía muy entretenido Itachi-sama mientras se disponía a salir de su casa. Antes de estar totalmente al descubierto, sacó la cabeza y vio para todos lados en busca de peligro... al no sentir nada se dispuso a continuar con su plan.

Regresando al punto de reunión, Yakumo y Firey se habían sentado junto a unos botes de basura de un callejón sin salida, que curiosamente era el mismo lugar donde habían dejado "secuestrados" a Deidara y Sasori en su primer atentado por capturar a Itachi. Sin embargo, ellas estaban demasiado aburridas como para darse cuenta. Chizu era la que vivía cerca del área y por eso fue la primera en llegar, aliviando a sus superioras.

- ¡Yakumo-san! ¡Firey-san! ya llegue y miren lo que tengo para ayudar a la investigación.- les decía mientras sacaba los binoculares de la bolsita que siempre cargaba.

- Je, je, bien pensado.- la alabó Firey.

- Ahora tenemos que esperar a que las demás se aparezcan- dijo Yakumo mientras veía en dirección a ambos lados del camino

Las demás miembros del club no tardaron mucho en acudir al punto de reunión y todas mezclaban la emoción con la excitación que provocaba el acosar a alguien, sobretodo cuando ese alguien se trataba de uno de los chicos más guapos de la ciudad, por no decir que de todo el mundo. Pero para varias, Itachi era el hombre más endemoniadamente atractivo que hubiesen visto jamás.

- ¡Hey! ¿Ese no es Itachi-sama?- pregunto Chizu señalando al moreno que caminaba cautelosamente.

- ¡Si! ¡Sigámoslo a distancia, equipo!.- ordenó Firey con su acento bélico.

- ¡OK!.- gritaron todas al unísono.


	4. Misión: Convencer al Cretino

**_¡¡Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores!! Aunque este fanfic todavía no recibe muchas ovaciones, se continuará publicando porque como fan a muerte que soy de Itachi-kun, ¡no me rindo! Ja ja ja. Respondiendo al comentario de Vampirika, sólo puedo decirle que NO será ItaSasu, sólo puse de personajes a Itachi y Sasuke porque forman parte del elenco princpal, el resto no puedo decírtelo porque sería spoiler. ¡Gracias por dejar tu review!_**

**_Bien, ahora vamos a ver qué ocurrirá con Ita-kun y su legión de admiradoras._**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

**MISIÓN: CONVENCER AL CRETINO**

Las chicas juntaron sus manos en señal de unión, pero antes de que todas partieran en diferentes direcciones para reunir información y averiguar cómo capturarlo, Firey detuvo a Cielo porque a ella le asignaría una misión individual.

- Espera, Cielo. Necesito que tú me hagas un favor especial.

- ¿Tiene que ver con Itachi-sama?

- Si.

- Adelante, dime.

- Sé que tú eres un poco más cuidadosa y sensata que todas nosotras juntas, así que te pediré que seas tú quien convenza a Sasuke-kun de unírsenos a nuestra causa.

- ¿Porqué yo? ¿Que hay de Hozuki-san? Ella es más fan de Sasuke que yo.

- Porque Dei-chan seguro se desmaya si la mando a pedirle el favor a Sasuke. Sería una gran distracción y nosotras no podemos darnos ese lujo.

- ¿Y tú a donde irás, Firey-sama?

- A una misión de espionaje. Necesito averiguar algo muy importante.- dijo la castaña colocándose un chaleco café y unos lentes oscuros.

- Bueno... ah, Firey-sama...

- ¿Que?

- Algo se está asomando de su blusa.- respondió Cielo antes de irse por su propio camino.

Al checarse el busto, Firey notó con pena que el bóxer de Itachi se le estaba saliendo y prefirió guardarlo en su bolsillo porque no quería ninguna clase de "accidente". Con cierta prisa se dirigió a un bar llamado "La Esquina Caliente" porque ese era el lugar más frecuentado por Itachi y sus amigos. ¡Qué contenta se puso cuando vio a Deidara sentado en la barra junto a Sasori! Pero sus ilusiones se rompieron al percatarse de que sólo ellos dos estaban ahí.

Ni una sola señal del Uchiha o sus luces.

- Joder, creo que tendré que idear otro plan.- masculló Firey sentándose en la barra.

- ¿Que ocurre niña?.- preguntó el bartender.- ¿Perdiste a tu papá?

- Quiero un Caipisake con poca azúcar.- ordenó Firey muy seria.

- Ah, eres una clienta de verdad.

- Cállese y sírvamelo.

. Enseguida.

Tan pronto obtuvo su bebida, Firey le dio un sorbo mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor y después se sentó junto a Deidara y a Sasori mientras prestaba atención a lo que decían. Por suerte tenía un muy buen oído y no hubo problemas para saber qué alegaban.

- ¿Que fue lo que te dijo Itachi?.- preguntó el rubio al pelirrojo.- La comadreja se escuchaba muy alterada cuando me citó aquí.

- Me dijo que ya estaba harto de que esas locas lo estuvieran hostigando cada año para celebrar su cumpleaños. Esta mañana dos chicas se metieron a su cuarto mientras él se bañaba y le robaron algunas cosas.

- ¿Que cosas?

- No quiso decirme.

- Seguramente le robaron su cuadernito de cursilerías.- comentó Deidara riéndose y Firey apretó el vaso.

- "¿Cursilerías?".- pensó la castaña con enojo.- "Itachi-sama tiene el corazón más bello que he visto en mi vida."

- Creo que tendremos que esperar a que llegue para saber más. Me muero de ganas por atosigarlo un poco.

La presidenta se rió muy bajito ante la idea del rubio, pero Sasori la escuchó y volteó a verla, a lo que ella simplemente lo ignoró y el pelirrojo continuó platicando con Deidara. Firey casi se quiso matar a sí misma por ser tan poco discreta y le dio otro sorbo a su bebida pero por poco y la escupe cuando vio que Itachi hacía su aparición. ¡¡Esto no era parte del plan!! ¡Si Itachi la reconocía seguro se iba a armar un alboroto de los grandes!

- ¡Comadreja, como...!

- Me vuelves a llamar así y no habrá mañana para ti.- lo amenazó el Uchiha de muy mal humor.

- Gulp. ¿Quieres una aceituna?

- No, gracias.

Itachi se sentó junto a Firey y ella se puso aún más nerviosa porque la presencia de bishounen la alteraba por completo y ella hacía un gran esfuerzo para disimular lo mucho que le gustaba estar tan cerca de él... incluso pudo percibir el olor de su colonia, pero al momento Itachi volteó y la castaña regresó a lo suyo.

- ...

- ¿Que ocurre, Itachi?.- preguntó Sasori.

- Nada.

- ¿Es verdad que unas linduras se colaron a tu habitación?

- Sí. Pero no eran unas linduras, eran un par de desquiciadas ladronzuelas que se robaron... unas cosas.

- ¿Tu colección de revistas Playboy?

- No.- y esto lo dijo con doble sentido porque el moreno ni siquiera leía esa clase de revistas.

- ¿Tus ligas para el cabello?

- No.

- ¿Tu poesía barata?

- ¡NO!

- ¿Tu ropa interior?.- preguntó Sasori como si nada.

- No... digo, ¡Sí!

Firey volvió a reirse y los tras chicos voltearon a verla con mucho misterio, especialmente porque ella parecía estar algo pasada de copas ya que sus manos temblaban y su cara estaba al rojo vivo. Deidara se levantó y se dirigió hacia la castaña.

- Oiga señorita, ¿necesita ayuda?

- No, lárguese.

- Esa voz...- murmuró Itachi leantándose y clavando su mirada en Firey, quien se paralizó del miedo.

Lentamente, Itachi sujetó se las manos a Firey y le quitó los anteojos descubriendo su identidad. Ella sudó frío y tragó saliva... esto no se veía nada bueno...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CieloRosa no lo podía creer le habían encomendado la misión de convencer a Sasuke Uchiha para que las ayude a llevar a cabo su maquiavélico plan, digo su buena causa, pero... ¿Como convencer al mas arrogante de los Uchihas? ¿Tendría ella suerte? O ¿Simplemente la mandaría a la m*****? Eran muchas interrogantes y cero respuestas, pero a lo hecho pecho y no podía hacer nada, la presidenta confiaba en ella y lo que menos quería era defraudarla, así que siguió caminando para poder encontrar al pelinegro.

- ...

No sabia cuanto tiempo había estado ahí esperando pero suponía que habían sido meses ¡tal vez años! Okey estaba exagerando pero si había pasado demasiado tiempo para su gusto y aunque ella era una chica paciente, cuando se trataba de Itachi Uchiha al parecer todo se iba al caño y su paciencia también... esperó un momento mas cuando de pronto en el fondo se pudo ver una cabellera en forma de gallo y otra pelirrosa...

- Sera posible que... ¿hoy va a llover? ¡Demonios!.- dijo una castaña mientras miraba al cielo que tenia unas nubes tremendamente grises... en esas estaba cuando los dos antes mencionados pasaron en sus narices y ella ni cuenta se dio...- ¡¡Ahh ese Sasuke-kun ya no apareció!! ¿Qué diablos le pasa?.- recriminaba Cielo mientras pateaba el suelo.

El aludido paró en seco junto a su acompañante y volteo a ver de donde provenía esa voz... y ahí estaba la chica parada con lagrimas en los ojos porque no iba a poder cumplir lo que su muy querida presidenta le había encomendado.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se paró justo en frente de ella.

- Oye.- le habló con su voz ronca y con superioridad

- ...

- ¡Te hablo a ti chiquilla, contesta!

- ....- la chica estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos.

- ¡Con un demonio te digo que te estoy hablando a ti niña!.- gritó el Uchiha con todo lo que le daban sus pulmones. La pelirrosa solo se alejó de el, no quería que a ella también le gritaran.

Entonces fue cuando por fin levanto la cabeza y ahí lo vio parado en frente de ella con el ceño fruncido y un traje que le quedaba perfectamente bien, a la chica casi que le da un paro por verlo de esa manera.

- ¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!.- gritó Cielo.

Sasuke y Sakura se taparon los oídos, esa chica si que tenía gallo.

- Sasuke-kun te he estado esperando por siglos ¿donde diablos estabas?

El pelinegro se sorprendió ante lo que le decía, todas las chicas con las que hablaba se desmayaban o le pedían un autógrafo pero ella en cambio le había gritado, a él, al gran Uchiha... ¿Quien diablos se creía ella para hablarle de esa manera? la miro inquisitivamente de pies a cabeza, entonces se dio cuenta que la chica era mas baja que el y se miraba mucho mas débil, entonces ¿porque tenia el valor de hablarle así? Arqueó una ceja y le preguntó:

- ¿Se puede saber porque carajo me hablas así?

- Porque yo quiero. ¿Qué? ¿Algún problema con eso?

Esa chica si que tenía carácter...

- No, ninguno.

- Ah bueno, je, je, je…

- Pero yo si tengo un problema contigo.- habló el pelinegro y en su rostro se marcaba el enojo.

- ¿Cuál?.- preguntó Cielo.

- ¿Que quieres de mi?

-"Todo ejem, o.k no, eso lo quiero con tu hermano"- pensaba la castaña mientras se mordía el labio inferior, el moreno la miraba con un rostro interrogativo.- Quiero pedirte un favor Uchiha Sasuke.

- ¿Ah si?.- contestó Sasuke con sorna.- ¿Y cual es? "

- Quiero que me ayudes a llevar a tu hermano a esta dirección.- suspiró sacando un papel de quien sabe donde y se lo enseñó al pelinegro.

En el papel se podia leer...

_HOTEL "¡¡PÁSELA BIEN RICO!!"_

_5ta calle edifico A, interior de Konoha zona 1_

_Tel... 46464132_

_Cel... 45698742_

_Pbx... 56879547_

_Pagina Web... .com_

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, ¿que diablos pensaban hacerle a Itachi ahí? Bueno eso era lo de menos, si hacían sufrir a su hermano mayor mejor para él... una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en su rostro al parecer la idea no le caía del todo mal...

CieloRosa lo miró con una gotita en la cabeza ¿que diablos estaba pensando? No lo sabía pero esa sonrisa no le gustaba mucho que digamos. La voz del pelinegro la sacó de su ensimismación...

- ¿Qué gano yo con eso?

- ¿Como dijiste?.- preguntó la morena, no había prestado atención a lo que le decía.

- Dije que ¿Que gano yo con eso?

- Ahhh pues veras...- ahora que lo pensaba bien, no había planeado el premio del Uchiha menor, estaba tan concentrada en su labor que se le había pasado por alto ese pequeño problema... La acompañante del Uchiha miró que Cielo no tenia la más mínima idea de que darle así que se aventuró a hablar.

- Etto…- dijo.- Creo que tengo una idea de que es lo que nos puedes dar Cielo-chan.

Tanto Cielo como Sasuke la voltearon a ver... pero la primera pregunto se atrevió a hablar primero...

- ¿Y que es eso Sakura-chan?

- Pues simple, danos una habitación con todo pagado en el hotel "¡¡Pásela Bien Rico!!".- grito la pelirrosa con la felicidad marcada en su rostro...

Cielo se quedo en shock acaso ¿era cierto lo que pedían?... mientras que el Uchiha menor tenia el rostro de mil colores...


	5. El Color de los Problemas

El Color de los Problemas

Lentamente, Itachi sujetó se las manos a Firey y le quitó los anteojos descubriendo su identidad. Ella sudó frío y tragó saliva... esto no se veía nada bueno...

- ¡¡Tú!!- gritó Itachi al descubrir que la acosadora líder estaba "espiándolos" de nuevo.

- Je, je, je, je. ¿Cómo se encuentra Itachi-sama?.- preguntó nerviosa para evadir el tema.

- ¡¿Que diablos haces aquí?!

- Yo... pues...- en ese momento se abrió la puerta de aquel restaurante. Todos voltearon.

- ¡¡¡Firey-samaaaaa!!!.- exclamó fuertemente cierta castaña.

De pronto, a las mentes de el rubio y el pelirrojo les llegaron recuerdos de aquel día, hace tres años, en el cual conocieron por primera vez a aquella chica.

- ¡¿Tu otra vez?!.- Sasori no pudo evitar tomar un leve sonrojo al recordarla.

- ¡¡Oh! Sasori!! ¿Cómo te va?- le pregunto la chica de ojos violetas como si nada.

- Emm... Yakumo ¿podrías ayudarme?.- agrego Firey algo neurasténica.

- ¡Oh! ¡¡Claro!!

Inmediatamente Yakumo camino hasta donde estaban Itachi y Firey y, con un movimiento rápido, doblo ligeramente el brazo de Itachi, cosa que le dolió tanto que soltó de golpe a su presa.

- ¡Lo siento Itachi-sama!.- se disculpó Yakumo entre lágrimas mientras salía corriendo del lugar junto a su capitana-.

- ¡¡Me las van a pagar!! ¡¡Se los advierto!!- gritó a todo pulmón aquel pelinegro adolorido.

Ya cuando se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos del lugar, ambas chicas pararon de correr y trataron de controlar su respiración, la cual se encontraba acelerada a causa de la agitación. Las dos sabían que el plan se les estaba saliendo de control, por lo que se miraron preocupadas.

- Yakumo-chan... esto se nos esta saliendo de las manos.

- Lo se Firey-sama. ¡Se supone que hoy solo investigaríamos que regalarle a Itachi-sama!.- exclamó Yakumo entre lágrimas.- El plan "Acoso Festejero" era para mañana!

- Lo sé, lo sé.

- ¿Que podemos hacer para remediar esto?

- Solo una cosa... esperar a que CieloRosa haya podido convencer a Sasuke.

- ¡¡Uff!! ¡Que difícil!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*

En otro lugar, la situación se encontraba algo incomoda para CieloRosa. ¡¿El maldito de Sasuke Uchiha le estaba pidiendo una estadía pagada en aquel hotel?! ¡Era imposible! Apenas los fondos que reunió el Club de la venta de fotos de Itachi de bebé les alcanzaban para pagar los costos que el hotel les exigía para llevar a cabo esa parte del plan... ¡pero no tenian para nada mas!

- Emm... es que... no lo se.- respondió Cielo indecisa.

- Escoge, ¡eso o no hay trato!.- le dijo Sakura bastante decidida.

- No tiene que ser eso exactamente.- trato de decir el chico levemente sonrojado.

- No Sasuke-kun... ¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad!

- ¡Bueno, bueno!- habló CieloRosa- Tendré que hablar con mi jefa y luego les digo, ¿si? Mientras, por favor, hagan lo que les dije.- rogo la chica.

- Mmh... Bien- accedió el pelinegro tomando el papel que contenía la dirección y caminando lejos de aquella "loca" chica, como el decía.

Luego de tan horrible susto en La Esquina Caliente y el sorprendente rescate de Yakumo, ésta llevó a Firey a un lugar seguro y exclusivo de mujeres, en donde Itachi no podría encontrarlas: El salón de belleza. La presidenta quería teñirse el cabello mientras que Yakumo optó por un manicure y un tratamiento especial para humectar su pelo.

- Eso que hizo fue demasiado arriesgado, Firey-sama.- la regañó Yakumo.- Debería tener más cuidado si piensa espiar de cerca a Itachi-sama.

- Lo sé.- suspiró Firey haciéndose a la idea de que teniendo tan cerca al Uchiha, su fuerza equivalía a cero.

- Pobrecito, espero no haberlo lastimado mucho.

- No te preocupes. Itachi-kun es fuerte y podrá recuperarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Mientras las dos se reían de sus hazañas hechas en el día, el móvil de Firey emitió la melodía "Rolling Star" y eso le hizo saber que quien llamaba era CieloRosa puesto que para cada una de sus hermanas tenía una rola diferente. Con mucha ansia contestó el teléfono esperando oír buenas noticias.

- ¡Konnichiwa, está usted hablando con la futura novia de Itachi-sama!

- ¡Firey-sama no diga bobadas!

- Ja, ja, ja, era una broma... ¿Que pasó? ¿Convenciste a Sasuke?

- Casi, pero el muy méndigo no quiso hacerme el favor de a gratis.

- ¿A que te refieres?.- Firey comenzaba a preocuparse.

- Él y Sakura quieren que les paguemos una habitación en "¡Pásenla Bien Rico!", si no, no moverá ni un solo dedo.

- Ese tío...- una venita se marcó en la frente de la presidenta.- Bien, dile que aceptamos el trato. Tengo una idea para solucionar el problema y le enseñaré a Sasuke que no se puede aprovechar de nosotras y salirse con la suya.- hizo una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo que Yakumo tragara saliva.

- ¡Bien! ¡Cambio y fuera!

Acto seguido, Firey colgó y se dejó tratar por la estilista. Después de que ambas chicas terminaron de embellecerse un poco, la presidenta movió su cabeza para hacer alarde de su nuevo cabello rojo...

El color del fuego... el color del peligro... el color de la pasión... y el color más llamativo de todos...

- Yakumo-chan, es hora de que llames a las chicas para reunirnos en el club.

- Enseguida.- asintió la menor sacando su celular.

- Itachi Uchiha... Prepárate para lo que te espera...

Las chicas salieron del salón de belleza relajadas, con nuevo look y planeando su "sorpresa" para Itachi, lo que no notaron era que una figura misteriosa las seguía entre las sombras y se percataba de cada movimiento que hacían...

- Hum, así que planeando algo especial para Itachi-sama...- todo esto lo susurró en un tono misteriosamente aterrador.- Bien, no sabrá lo que les espera wa ja ja ja… pero antes tendré que pasar por unas cosas a mi casa...

Ya llegando a su residencia del mal se coló por la ventana superior hacia sus dominios (léase habitación) sin que nadie la notase.

- Bien, ¿dónde demonios lo habré dejado…?- comenzó a rebuscar por todas partes.- ¡Ahh! ¡Por fin aquí está!.- sacó un maletín con la etiqueta TOP SECRET.- ¡Ahora si prepárense!.- se rió maquiavélicamente.

- ¿Hyde estas ahí?- la progenitora de tanto mal, en otras palabras, su madre, interrumpió el bello momento.

- Si... mamá...- contestó con desgano.- ¡¡Y soy Mr. Hyde!! Joder... ya ni nombres me puedo poner.

- ¿Okey, vas a comer algo, "Mr. Hyde"?.- inquirió con sarcasmo a través de la puerta.

- ¡No mamá, ya te dije! ¡Cuando elaboro planes malvados y/o sospechosos no tengo tiempo para nada!

- Esta bien, te dejaré la comida en el microondas, para cuando regreses de tus misiones captura/acosa/viola a Itachi...-voz cansada- Por kami, ¿acaso no me pudieron mandar a una niña más o menos normal?.- suspiró resignada.

- Hum... madres... ¿quien las entiende? Eh... ¿En que estaba? ¡Ah si!- profirió una risita maliciosa y terminó de juntar sus cosas.- Bien me voy.- se dijo a sí misma prepartándose para salir por la ventana, cuando…

-¡¡¿HYDEE YA TE VAS?!! - hermana pequeña entrando abruptamente

- ¡¡¿¿CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE TOQUES LA PUERTA??!! ¡¡Joder!! ¡¿Que parte de entrar sin ser notada me falla?! ¡Y sí, ya me voy! ¿Qué quieres, Jekyll?

- Prometiste que me ayudarías en mi investigación "Unir a bishounen para así crear a la mejor pareja parte II: operación NarutoxSasuke" ¡¡Me lo prometsteee!!

- Ya, ya… Mañana... Hoy tengo una misión especial.- mintió dándole palmaditas a su maletín.

- ¡Okey!

- Estúpida hermana.- pensó Hyde antes de saltar por la ventana.

Y así, sin más interrupciones, la misteriosa figura que ya no era tan misteriosa gracias a su familia, se dirigió hacia su objetivo en el silencio de la noche cayendo...

- ¡¡ADIÓS, HYDEE!! ¡¡SUERTE EN TU MISION CELEBRAR EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE ITACHI SAMA CON UNA MEGA SUPER DUPER FANTABULOSA SORPRESA Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTOO!!.- le gritó su hermana menor por la ventana con una sonrisa infantil.

- ¡¡JEKYLL!! ¡¡A DORMIR!! ¡¡QUE ME ESTOY YENDO SILENCIOSAMENTE!!.- vociferó Hyde furiosa provocando que comenzaran a ladrar perros, maullar gatos y oírse alarmas de automóviles por los gritos-

- Emm.. si lo que sea...- Jekyll se alejó del escandalo.

Ya en el sitio de reunión, en otras palabras club de fans de Itachi, personas se empezaban a congregar con un objetivo en común: Las discusiones sobre qué fraguar, como y de qué manera hacer que Itachi no las matara en el intento por el incidente de su habitación y el bar. Estaban a la orden del día, sólo el ruido de la puerta abrirse tan fuertemente hizo que reinara el tan ansiado silencio. De entre las sombras apareció una pequeña figura de pelo café rojizo que se acercó a su objetivo, la presidenta del club, con paso sombrío...

- ¿Q- quien…eres?.- preguntó Firey un poco asustada.

- Nee, que lenta es... como se tarda en llegar- cuchicheó Yakumo a Firey.

- …- se detuvo frente a sus superioras.- Jefa-sama...

- ¿Si?.- cuestionó la presidenta tragando saliva.

- ¡¡¡Perdónemeee por no haber podido venir antes!!!.- se disculpço Hyde hincándose de rodillas y llorando.- ¡¡No tenia tiempo!! ¡Buaaa!

El cambio de personalidad de "Hyde, la bomba" hizo que todas se cayeran al suelo al estilo anime.

- ¡Pero ya estoy aquí puestísima para la operación! Y con mucha información que personalmente logré conseguir.... ahora ¿me informan como van los preparativos?


	6. La Chica del Café

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

**LA CHICA DEL CAFÉ.**

Firey colocó sus dos manos juntas y asumió un rostro serio. Era la primera vez que ella organizaba una reunión ya que llevaba poco tiempo en la presidencia y debía ser lo más sensata posible. Ya se había mortificado mucho durante el día y en cuanto de las chicas se enteraran de que se había robado la ropa interior de Itachi, seguramente todas se rebelarían contra ella y le provocarían un colapso nervioso. Para calmar el ambiente les ofreció unas galletas con chispas de chocolate que ella misma había preparado y Yakumo preparó té para todas. Después de servirles una taza a cada una, ocupó su asiento junto a la pelirroja.

- Han pasado dos semanas desde que nos reunimos así chicas.- comenzó Firey.- La última vez que lo hicimos fue para decidir quien ocuparía el cargo que poseo actualmente y ese día les prometí que no iba a defraudarlas, sin embargo, creo que esto es demasiado para mí.

- Oh vamos, no diga eso, Firey-sama.- dijo Dark Chizu en tono relajado.- Nosotras tenemos fe en usted.

- Chizu-san tiene razón.- la apoyó Bayrozoma.- Usted tiene un no se qué, que... bueno, estamos seguras de que no pudimos elegir a una mejor presidenta.

- Gracias, amigas. Pero en los dos encuentros que he tenido con Itachi-sama...- y al escuchar esto varias comenzaron a cuchichear hasta que Mr. Hyde les clavó una mirada asesina.- He sido débil... muy débil.

- Ay, eso a cualquiera le puede ocurrir, jefa.- dijo Deidara_Hozuki.

- ¡Pero me ocurrió a mí! Y lo peor es que no pude hacer nada más que huir de él... soy una vil cobarde.

- Sin contar que medio lo miraste encuerado y te robaste sus calzones.- agregó Yakumo comiéndose su tercera galleta.

- ¡No son calzones, son bóxers!.- la corrigió Firey sacando la prenda mencionada de su bolsillo.- ¡Y si hago esas estupideces es porque...!.- sus mejillas tomaron un ligero color carmesí mientras que la tristeza se reflejó en sus ojos.

Hubo un silencio mortal y la pelirroja supo que la tortilla se iba a voltear... literalmente.

- ¡¡TRAIDORA!!.- señaló una de las chicas.- ¡¡Se supone que podemos espiar a Itachi-sama, tener fantasías eróticas y hasta escribirle cartas de amor perfumadas, pero robar su ropa interior!!

- Y huelen a usadas...- dijo otra.

- ¡Hay que quitárselos y luego despedirla!.- sugirió una rubia oxigenada.

En menos de lo que se imaginó, Firey tuvo encima a un montón de sus subordinadas que amenazaron con lincharla y aunque varias se animaron a defenderla, todo se convirtió en un campo de guerra. La pelirroja recibió un puñetazo en la mejilla durate el proceso y al intentar devolver el golpe, acabó picándole un ojo a Yakumo, lo cual enfureció aún más al resto. Temiendo por su vida, la chica de ojos cafés se coló por entre los montones de piernas que la rodeaban y salió por la puerta trasera.

Quería estar sola y ya sabía dónde podía relajarse un poco...

El café de la cuarta avenida. Era pequeño pero su interior era agradable, los silloncitos de terciopelo eran acogedores y las bebidas eran sumamente deliciosas sin contar que los postres eran una verdadera delicia.

Desafortunadamente, el lugar estaba lleno pero antes de darse cuenta de ello, se acercó a la barra para pedir un latte espresso doble con un toque de canela y después de que se lo sirvieran, respiró su aroma. Era muy exquisito por estar hecho con granos importados de Francia pero después de darle el primer sorbo, se dio cuenta de que no se había puesto su disfraz para evitar ser descubierta, así que se volvió a colocar sus lentes oscuros y se recogió el pelo para luego colocarse un sombrero café. Parecía una detective sacada de una novela inglesa y con una visión bastante aguda localizó un pequeño espacio para sentarse junto a un señor de cabello ondulado color azul y que usaba unos curiosos lentes amarillos y redondos además de una gabardina negra.

- Disculpe, ¿está ocupado ese lugar?.- preguntó ella temerosa. Siempre había sido algo tímida con los extraños.

- No, adelante.- contestó el desconocido mientras consumía una bandeja pequeña de mochis rellenos de chocolate, algo poco común ya que usualmente el relleno era de frijoles dulces...- Mmm, estos dulces son deliciosos...

- Odio mi trabajo.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- ¡Que odio estar al tanto de un grupo de chicas que no están más cuerdas que yo, y aunque trato de ser linda y amable con todas, parece que no les agrado a ninguna!

El peliazul se quedo viéndola y trató de ignorarla, pero la necesidad de dar su opinión y hacer el bien fue más fuerte.

- Dímelo a mí que lidio con locas casi a diario.- dijo él casi riéndose.- Aunque hay una que se lleva el premio a la desquiciada del año. Ésa me atosiga todo el día y aunque no representa ningún peligro, es ridículo que desperdicie su vida conmigo.

- "Creo que yo desespero igual a Itachi-sama".- pensó Firey al borde del llanto, pero se aguantó.- "¿Podré seguir con esto?"

- Igual no te conozco pero algo me dice que tú eres una gran persona que puede encontrar la fortaleza en un solo lugar.

- ¿Dónde?

- En ti misma.

- Pero a mí me falta un tornillo y no tengo tiempo para ser fuerte, es por eso que me entretengo... trabajando.

- Ya veo.

Firey se quitó sus lentes para secarse unas pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y el otro vio que esa conversación logró conmoverla mucho, indicando que era una chica muy sensible. Entonces se le coló un frío inmenso por la espalda al ver que los ojos chocolate de la pelirroja ya los había visto antes... pero ¿dónde?

- Perdone mi indiscreción, pero ¿nos hemos visto antes?

- No lo creo.

- Hay algo que...

Ambos fueron interrumpidos por el sonar de la canción "Girlfriend" que era la melodía personalizada del celular de Firey e indicaba que Yakumo estaba llamándola. Dubitativa, contestó el teléfono.

- ¿Si?

- Firey-sama, ¿donde está? Ya nos encargamos de esas revoltosas y las he expulsado permanentemente del club. ¿Por qué no regresa y seguimos platicando?

- No creo poder hacerlo.

- ¡¡Regrese ahora mismo o yo misma secuestraré a Itachi para mí sola!!

- ... ¡¡Bien!! Pero si le tocas un solo pelo a Itachi-kun, no te lo perdonaré por mucho cariño que te tenga.

- Ja, ja, ja... okey.

Acto seguido, ambas colgaron sus móviles. Firey se puso de pie y volteó a ver al extraño.

- Muchas gracias por su conversación, fue realmente placentera.

- De nada, pero...

- Adiós.

En cuanto la pelirroja abandonó el lugar, el peliazul se quitó sus lentes para revelar unos ojos oscuros llenos de intriga.

- ¿Porqué ella dijo mi nombre?.- murmuró mientras veía que ella doblaba una esquina.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Después de que su jefa la llamó diciéndole que aceptaba el trato de Sasuke, Cielo colgó y se quedó un rato pensativa ¿Cómo diablos pensaba su presidenta juntar el dinero para pagar la otra habitación en el hotel? Digo, si apenas habían conseguido para una de lujo, dos ya era mucho dinero. Tenía una cara de preocupación tan evidente que no pasó desapercibida para el Uchiha.

-Y ahora tú, ¿que tienes?.- preguntó el moreno con curiosidad.

- …

-"Otra vez".- pensó Sasuke.- "Comienzo a creer que es muy distraída"

- …

Una vena estaba apareciendo por la cien de Sasuke, Sakura notó eso y se alarmó. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia y eso no significaba nada bueno. Antes de que el Uchiha hiciera o tratara de hacer algo, Sakura de un movimiento, se puso en frente de los dos y fue la que habló.

- Etto, niña ¿estas aquí?.- CieloRosa volteó a verla.

- Eh… ¿Si, Sakura-chan? ¿Que desea?

A Sakura se le resbaló una gotita en la cabeza... de verdad que esa chica era distraída, pero eso era lo de menos a ella lo que le interesaba saber es que le había dicho su flamante "jefa".

- Dinos ¿que dijo tu presidenta?

- Ahh pues…- titubeó un poco.- Ella dijo... dijo... dijo...dijo...dijo...

- ¡¿Qué dijo?!.-gritaron Sasuke y Sakura al unísono.

CieloRosa se sorprendió, de verdad que eran el uno para el otro y les confirmó a gritos que Firey había accedido al "soborno de mierda que les estaba pidiendo el cretino". El rostro de la pelirrosa se llenó de un brillo especial, mientras el de Sasuke era de ¿perversión? ¡Ja, claro! Como siempre tenia el rostro neutro... CieloRosa rió con ellos...

- Bueno entonces... ya saben que hacer ¿verdad?.- les preguntó.

- Claro, claro.-hablo el chico arrogantemente.-Ahora, ya te puedes ir.

- ¡Si claro, gracias, Sasuke-kun y Sakura-chan!.- les dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- Si, si, si... como sea.- agregó el Uchiha mientras que Sakura si se despedía de ella con abrazo y todo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mientras en otro lugar...

Un pelinegro se encontraba pasmado sentado tomando otro cappuccino. No podía creerlo: había tenido otra vez a la chica que le había robado sus poemas y sus interiores ¡y no dijo nada! ¡Lo peor de todo es que esos eran sus bóxers favoritos! Los usaba casi a diario, con ellos dormía y tenía sus mejores sueños... Para colmo, los ojos cafes de la pelirroja lo habían conmovido, definitivamente eso no estaba bien.

- Ne, ne Itachi-san.- dijo Sasori con aire de filósofo.- No te preocupes vas a ver que cuando menos sientas la volverá a ver de nuevo.

- Claro.- agregó Deidara.- Presiento que esa chica aparecerá de nuevo en tu vida...

-"¿Y estos como aparecieron aqui?"- pensaba Itachi.- "Bueno no importa".- Ya que el muy, pero muy en su interior de verdad que la quería ver de nuevo... le pegoóotro trago a su bebida cuando de repente sintió una mano en su hombro.

- Itachi-niisan.- habló Sasuke.- Precisamente a ti te estaba buscando.- una sonrisa sincera se apareció en el rostro del Uchiha menor, mientras que el mayor lo miraba con duda.

-"¿Qué diablos es esa sonrisa? Esto no me gusta nada" pensaba el mayor otra vez, con tristeza.


	7. Broma del Destino

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

**BROMA DEL DESTINO**

CieloRosa llego al punto de reunión de las chicas del Club...

- Tardaste mucho.- le dijo Mr. Hyde mientras la miraba con una ceja arqueada...

- Ejem... es que me perdi, je,je,je.- le contestó CieloRosa provocando que a todas las chicas les apareciera una gotita en la sien.- ¿Y bien? ¿Que cuentan de nuevo, chicas? preguntó Cielo.

- Pues verás.- Esta vez la que habló fue Chizu.- ¡¡Nuestra presi nos traiciono!!.- Esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono bastante molesto

La castaña no lo podía creer, acaso era eso ¿cierto? No, ella conocía a su presidenta y sabía que no era capaz de eso...

- ¿Por qué dices eso?.- se aventuró a preguntar.

- Porque cuando fue a la casa de Itachi-sama ella se robó unos calzoncillos"

- Bóxers.-aclaro Mr. Hyde.

- Claro bóxers, de Itachi-sama.

- ¿Y?.- contestó Cielo como si nada.

- ¿Como que y?- hablo otra chica.- ¡¡Pues que quedamos que prendas de el no íbamos a robar!!

- Hey chicas relax.-contesto Cielo - Haber... si ustedes hubieran ido en vez de la presi a la casa de Ita-sama ¿Qué no hubieran robado el bóxer también? "Al menos yo si".-pensaba.

- ...- silencio. Y eso lo tomo Cielo como un si.- Así que ¿la perdonamos?

- ¡¡¡Siiii!!!- gritaron las chicas al unísono y todas se pusieron a reír como locas hasta que escucharon una voz.

- Bueno, bueno chicas.- Esta vez la que hablaba era su presidenta y atrás de ella venia la vice-presidenta Yakumo comiendo una barra de chocolate. Todas las voltearon a ver.

- ¿Pero que diablos le ha pasado al pelo de la presi?.- pensaba Cielo ya que ella aún no la había visto... ¿se le había quemado? ¿Se juntó mucho con Karin y simplemente la convenció de pintárselo así? ¿O porque estaba loca? optó por la ultima.

- ¿Y bien Cielo?.- preguntó Firey mientras la susodicha la miraba atentamente, pero no porque le estuviera poniendo mucha atención que digamos, si no porque su pelo si que era llamativo.- ¿Funciono?- la voz de la "nueva pelirroja" la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

A CieloRosa le apareció una sonrisa picara en el rostro la cual todas captaron y entendieron... era hora, el plan se iba a llevar a cabo.

- Eso lo tomaremos como un si.- hablo Yakumo sonriendo.

- Entonces, todas preparen sus mejores trajes.- agregó la presidenta- ¡¡La primera parte del plan "Acoso festejero" da comienzo!!

- ¡¡Siiii!!.- gritaron todas con emoción.

Las chicas del club se dispersaron en diferentes direcciones, ya que debían de ir a sus casas a recoger los trajes ligeramente provocativos que habían comprado especialmente para aquella etapa del plan, además de algunos cambios de ropa que iban a necesitar. Mientras, Firey, Yakumo y Hyde se quedaron en el club ya que ellas llevaban un pequeño maletín cada una con sus prendas para vestir.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

La tarde pasaba y con ella caía la noche. Los dos Uchihas iban caminando por la calle el dirección hacia su casa. Sasuke le había dicho a su hermano que se había "ganado" dos noches y un día en el famoso hotel "¡Pásela Bien Rico!" con todos los gastos pagados y lujos incluidos. Pero el mayor sospechaba algo de aquella noticia inesperada.

- ¿Que? Pero si yo no participé en ningún concurso.- dijo Itachi algo incrédulo.

- Oh, Claro que si Itachi. Lo hiciste el mes pasado, por eso no lo recuerdas.- le corrigió el menor.

- ¡Eso es imposible! ¿Yo tengo muy buena memoria Sasuke! ¿No recuerdas cuando se te había perdido tu hámster?-.

- Si...- contestó el pelinegro con amargura.

- Yo te había dicho que lo habías dejado en el sótano de castigo porque no quiso comerse su comida... lo habías olvidado ¡y yo te lo recordé! ¡Ja!.- de pronto el semblante serio de Sasuke se rompió.

- ¡¡Waa!! ¡¡Hermenegildo!!.- grito el chico desgarrándose en mitad de la calle, donde todos los presentes voltearon sus caras de desconcierto hacia el par.

- Eh... ¿Sasuke? Todos nos están viendo...- le susurró Itachi al menor.

- ¡¡Nooo!! ¡¿Por qué te dejé en ese sótano?! ¡Tenia termitas adentro!

- …- el mayor ya estaba sintiendo pena ajena.

- Bueno... vamos al hotel, ya quiero descansar.- agregó Sasuke después de unos minutos de recuperación.

- ¡¿Que?! ¿No se supone que solo era para mi el premio?

- Claro... es sólo que... que... que... ¡¡Vámonos!!- dijo para zafarse del lio, tomando el brazo de su hermano y corriendo hasta su casa para arreglar las maletas.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mientras, ya en el hotel, todas las chicas del "Club de Itachi" estaban organizadas en las habitaciones que habían reservado para el gran plan "Acoso festejero". Se habían dividido en parejas para las habitaciones y Firey y Yakumo estaban arreglando su ropa en la habitación que ambas compartían.

- ¿Firey-sama, como realizaremos el plan?.- preguntó la castaña sentándose sobre la cama.

- Pues... lo primero es disfrazarnos como el personal del hotel para así lograr que Itachi-sama pase las mejores mini-vacaciones de su vida.- respondió Firey con brillitos en los ojos.

- ¿Si? ¿y como haremos eso?

De pronto, ellas escucharon las voces de dos chicas en los pasillos del lugar. Ambas asomaron sus cabezas por la puerta para confirmar que eran dos mujeres del personal de limpieza de habitaciones. Las dos se miraron con caras de complicidad y ojos llenos de negras intenciones.

- ¿Lo hacemos?.- inquirió la presidenta.

- Solo si usted lo hace.- contestó su fiel asistente.

En otra de las habitaciones se encontraban Chizu y Bayrozoma platicando muy emocionadas de como comenzaron sus gustos por el sexy pelinegro que era Itachi.

- Entonces él me devolvió la pelota que había cruzado la calle cuando la lancé y fue así como me enamoré perdidamente de el.- concluyó Chizu con una mirada perdida en el techo de la habitación.

- Aaaah…-suspiró Bay- que historia tan tierna.- agregó juntando sus manos y cerrando sus ojos.

De pronto se abrió la puerta de la habitación estrepitosamente, dejando ver a dos chicas del personal de limpieza del hotel. Las dos poseían mascarillas quirúrgicas que cubrían sus bocas, además de llevar el pelo recorrido en una pequeña cebollita, no dejando apreciar bien las facciones de sus rostros. Chizu y Bay abrieron sus ojos como platos por el susto.

- ¡¿Quienes son ustedes?!- exclamó atónita Chizu ante aquella aparición.

- Somos nosotras, chicas,- contestó una de ellas para después quitarse cada una las máscaras que impedían el apreciamiento.

- ¡Presidenta! ¡Yakumo!.- gritaron las dos chicas al ver de quienes se trataban.

- ¿Que hacen vestidas así?- agrego Bay.

- Pues...- dijeron ambas recordando lo ocurrido.

///Haciendo flashback///

- ¡¡Oigan!!- gritó Yakumo saliendo de la habitación seguida por su superiora. Las dos mucamas se voltearon al escuchar el llamado.

- ¿Si, digan?- pregunto una de ellas.

- Lo que pasa es que se nos cayo una bebida en la cama y queríamos que quiten las sabanas para que las limpien.- dijo la "nueva" pelirroja tratando de inventarse una excusa en dos segundos.

- En seguida.- acto seguido, las intendentes entraron en la habitación, pero no encontraron nada en las sabanas- Pero... no hay nada.- y la puerta se cerró con todo y seguro.

Firey y Yakumo miraron perversamente a las pobres señoras mientras se acercaban lentamente y las dos mujeres temían por sus vidas. Claramente pensaban que eran dos asesinas seriales escondidas en el hotel y huyendo de la policía.

- ¿Q-que pasa aquí?- preguntó temerosa una de las del servicio de limpieza.

- …- Yakumo no contestó y Firey de inmediato puso en marcha su maquiavélico plan.

Minutos más tarde…

- ¡¡Mmmmhh!!- se escuchaban gritos provenientes del armario de los tiliches.

- Ay... Que chilloncitas…- se quejó la castaña abotonando el último botón del vestido blanco.

- Si...- concordó Firey.- Vamos, hay que buscarles los uniformes a las demás chicas.

- ¡Si!

///Fin del Flashback///

- Je, je, je... Si, eso paso.- dijo Yakumo mientras les pasaba un par de trajes a las chicas.

- ¿Y como consiguieron estos?- cuestiono Chizu.

- Fácil... Fuimos a la lavandería situada en el sótano y robamos... digo, tomamos prestado algunos pares de uniformes.- respondió la presidenta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Bueno... entonces mejor nos apresuramos- inquirió Bay, para así, ambas chicas, colocarse aquel uniforme "prestado".

Después de haber terminado de repartir los uniformes entre las demás chicas, todas se reunieron en la habitación de Firey y Yakumo para terminar de afinar los detalles de la primera fase del tan mencionado plan "Acoso festejero". Además, Hyde decidió hacerle unas "remodelaciones" a los uniformes de limpieza, ya que decía que eran muy "sosos".

- ¡Listo!.- dijo Hyde concluyendo y viendo su hermoso trabajo.

- Emm... esto es algo extraño.- agrego CieloRosa al ver como había quedado su traje, el cual era el ultimo en remodelar.

- ¿Que? ¡¿Prefieres verte como una ñoña?!- cuestiono algo enojada Hyde.

- No, no...

- Bueno, grupo. Es hora de comenzar con la primera etapa denominada... "Servicio a la habitación".- interrumpió Firey para luego dejar escapar una carcajada.

- ¡¡Mua, ja, ja, ja!!- la siguieron las demás.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

En otra parte, cierto pelinegro de largos cabellos estaba recostado en la cama de su habitación, pensando como diablos había llegado a parar en ese lugar. Por lo menos pasaría su cumpleaños en un hotel, aunque no estuvieran sus amigos, pero los podía invitar a tomarse algunas copas en el restaurante. Después de todo, era gratis.

De repente, algunos toques en la puerta hicieron que este dejara sus pensamientos para responder al llamado.

- ¿Si?.- pregunto desde su cama. Era demasiado cómoda como para dejarla nada más porque sí.

- ¡¡Servicio a la habitación!!- se escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Que? Pero si yo no pedí nada aquí- dijo levantándose para abrir.

- Es parte del servicio especial del hotel- volvió a escuchar del otro lado, pero esta vez hablo otra voz un tanto conocida para el, aunque no sabia quien.

- ¿Servicio especial del hotel? A que se refieren con...?.- pero no pudo continuar, ya que quedó atónito al ver a toda una multitud de chicas vestidas con unos sugerentes vestidos blancos muy distintos a los que usualmente usarían las del servicio de limpieza y, además, llevaban todas una mascarilla en la boca y el pelo recogido.- ¿Pero que diablos?...


	8. No Odies al Juego sino al Jugador

**_Uff, perdonen la demora con este fic, pero como siempre tengo una explicación para esto y lo que pasó fue que me cortaron el internet sin previo aviso y me apaniqué bastante en un principio porque mis deberes de presidenta del club de fans me llaman casi a diario y toda esa semana sin tocar la compu fue una de las más desesperantes de toda mi vida. Por fortuna, ya todo ha vuelto a la normalidad y continúo publicando este fanfic que las Itachilovers escribimos con muchísimo amor. _**

**_Ju ju ju ju... la que le espera a la comadreja..._**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

**NO ODIES AL JUEGO, SINO AL JUGADOR**

- ¡¡Estamos aquí directamente para servirlo sólo a usted, señor!!.- dijo Yakumo bastante emocionada.

- No necesito un ejército de mucamas para que me atiendan.- repuso Itachi mirando a cada una de ellas.- Además no he pedido nada.

- ¿En serio?.- preguntó Firey sacando una libretita.- Pues aquí dice que usted ordenó un martini doble sin aceituna.

- Yo no pedí nada.

- Bueno, ya que se lo trajimos, ¿porqué no le da un traguito?.- lo incitó Hyde acercándole una bandejita con el cóctel.

Itachi las miró raro porque era extraño que vinieran tantas chicas a traerle una simple copita. Firey captó la situación y les hizo señas a sus amigas para que se fueran, quedando sólo ella, Yakumo, Hyde e Itachi.

- Mucho mejor.- dijo el Uchiha tomando la copa.- Aunque no bebo mucho, puedo hacer una excepción.- y le dio un trago ante las miradas expectantes de las jóvenes.

- ¡Que lo disfrute!.- exclamó Hyde mientras abandonaba la habitación junto a las demás.

Después de darle el último sorbo a su bebida, el moreno se puso a recorrer el cuarto, empezando por el baño. La decoración y los azulejos eran muy sofisticados y se veía bastante bien además de que contaba con un pequeño surtido de jabones, shampoos y geles para la ducha. La tina era lo bastante grande para que cupieran hasta tres personas aunque lo consideraba exagerado puesto que él se encontraba solo. Luego checó el exterior desde su balcón y vislumbró una gran piscina además de que cerca estaba su propio jacuzzi. Si él no se hubiera ganado el premio, seguramente le costaría mucho dinero pasar la noche ahí. Entonces... su vista comenzó a nublarse.

- ¿Que? ¿Que me sucede?

Con bastante pesadez en su cabeza, Itachi se dirigió a su cama y se recostó para tomar una siesta, sin embargo, antes de cerrar por completo los ojos vio a una pelirroja entrar a su habitación y mirarlo fijamente.

- Perdónanos, Itachi-kun...

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Por el pasillo del mismo hotel, Sasuke y Sakura se dirigían a su habitación aunque más bien ella era quien se lo llevaba casi arrastrando porque al moreno no le apetecía mucho pasar la noche junto a la pelirrosa. Ellos vieron a unas sirvientas usando faldas cortas que se llevaban a Itachi, el cual dormía profundamente.

- Oye, ¿no se supone que nos deben algo?.- preguntó Sasuke a Firey, la cual lo miró un poco molesta.

- Claro, como olvidar lo desvergonzado que eres. Y pensar que yo te considero lindo.

- Como sea, ¿y mi habitación?

- Aquí tienes la llave, es la 254.

- Gracias.- espetó Sakura sonriendo.

A pesar de que ambos estaban a la espera de una habitación de lujo, la verdad es que cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta de su cuarto, todo era demasiado simple y lo único que valía la pena era el minibar. Fuera de eso, nada era algo del otro mundo. Firey les había rentado una habitación barata a propósito en castigo por quererse pasar de listo con las fans de Itachi.

- ¡¡Maldita pelirroja del demonio!!.- maldijo Sasuke antes de que Sakura cerrara la puerta.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

En la suite de lujo número 471, las miembros del club esperaban ansiosas el momento en que Itachi abriera nuevamente los ojos. Hyde le había administrado media tableta de Risperidona, un medicamento que se usaba para el tratamiento de los esquizofrénicos y que tenía efectos sedantes, según Firey ya que ella tomaba dicha pastilla en momentos de depresión fuerte. La presidenta aseguraba que él se la mantendía durmiendo toda la noche y para entonces debían programar lo que harían para cuando él despertara. Todas se reunieron en círculo, voltearon a ver al Uchiha mayor y soltaron juntas un gran suspiro.

- Es tan lindo cuando duerme...- comentó CieloRosa con un brillito en los ojos.

- Al verlo así me dan ganas de comérmelo.- opinó Asuka Black.

- Bueno, bueno...- las interrumpió Firey.- Hay que ponernos atrabajar.

- ¡¡Si!!

- Hyde, tú te encargarás de poner las decoraciones y asegurarte de que nadie nos interrumpa.

- Entendido.

- Hozuki-san, tú llamarás a los padres de Ita-kun y les dirás que estamos celebrándole una fiesta de cumpleaños muy larga.

- Cuente conmigo.

- Okey, en cuanto Itachi-kun despierte vamos a...- Firey fue interrumpida porque el susodicho roncó y todas se rieron a lo bajo.- Como decía vamos a...

- ¡¡Desnudarlo!!.- sugirió Hyde con la misma alegría de una niña de cinco años en Navidad.

- ¡¡Si!! ¡¡Si!!.- aprobaron todas lanzando aplausos y chiflidos.

- ¿De-desnudarlo?.- tartamudeó la pelirroja sonrojándose.

- ¿A poco no le da curiosidad de ver cómo es el trasero de Itachi-sama y su...!

- ¡Basta, Yakumo-chan! No podría soportar ver algo tan así de... intenso.

Justo cuando una gotita de sangre asomaba por la nariz de la presidenta, el pelinegro se movió un poco y todas se congregaron alrededor de él. Firey se limpió su sangrado y al ver tan de cerca al Uchiha, recorrió con la mirada cada una de sus facciones y se enfocó especialmente en los labios carnosos de Itachi. No tardó mucho para que un tímido sonrojo tiñera sus mejillas pero inmediatamente después sintió tensión en el ambiente y descubrió que sus subordinadas la miraban con intenciones asesinas.

- ¿Que? ¿Que es esa mirada?.- preguntó la pelirroja comenzando a asustarse.

- Presi, ¿Porque no lo haces aquí mismo con Itachi-sama?.- sugirió Yakumo con picardía.

- ¡No seas ridícula!.- protestó Firey ante la sola idea de hacerle algo así a su ídolo.- Es verdad que soy una pervertida pero no voy a hacerle algo así a alguien tan... perfecto.

- Bueno pero no se enoje...

- Mejor vámonos ya a dormir y mañana comenzaremos la fiesta. Dejemos a Itachi-kun dormir y pondremos a Brutus en la puerta para que no lo deje salir.

- ¿Quién es Brutus?.- preguntó Bayrozoma.

- Es el rival de Popeye.

- No, es un guardia del hotel.- explicó Cielo.- Solía trabajar con Britney Spears y Juan Gabriel, ¿saben?

- Órale.

Después de que todas las chicas le dieron un beso de las buenas noches en las firmes mejillas de Itachi, ellas regresaran a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar. Este día había sido muy agitado y todavía les quedaba mucho por hacer. La que no estaba tan contenta (aparte de Sasuke) era Firey y su incomodidad no pasó desapercibida para Yakumo.

- ¿Que pasa, jefa? ¿Le duele la panza?

- No.- respondió la ojicafé quitándose el uniforme.

- ¿Tanto le molestó lo que dije acerca de hacerle cositas a Itachi-sama?

- ¡No es eso!.- le gritó Firey con la cara roja.- Es... muy dificil hacerse a la idea de que Itachi tan solo es... un chico ordinario.

- Extraordinario querrás decir...

- Sin embargo... el sujeto de la cafetería...- y una imagen del mismo se reflejó en su cabeza.- Me recordó tanto a él... sus palabras tan suaves...

A Yakumo se le prendió el foco y captó todo.

- Aaaah, te gusta...

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡¡Te gusta Itachi-sama!!

- ¡Ya..!

- ¡¡Se gustan, son novios y se van a casar!!

- ¡¡Que ya!!.- finalizó Firey lanzándole un cojín que le pegó de lleno en la cara a Yakumo.

Bastante alterada, la pelirroja se terminó de poner la pijama y se acostó en su cama en posición fetal, abrazando los boxers de Itachi como si se trataran de su conejito de peluche Bugsy.

- Yakumo no baka...

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**Martes 9 de Junio**

Los rayos del sol le pegaron de lleno en la cara al Uchiha. Sentía que la cabeza estaba llena de plomo pero el malestar desapareció en cuanto sus oidos escucharon unos cuchicheos y abrió de golpe los ojos, encontrándose con más de ocho chicas que lo miraban muy libidinosamente.

- ¡¿Que están haciendo ustedes aquí?!

- Lo sentimos, Itachi-sama.- se disculpó Yakumo.- Pero usted nos obligó a hacer esto.

- ¿A que hora llegará la presidenta?.- preguntó Hyde.- Me muero de ganas por encuerar a este mangazo...

Itachi enarcó una ceja cuando vio que la puerta se abría y entraba una pelirroja, quien se tropezo con una cubeta que pertenecía al conserje y ahora no podía sacárselo del pie.

- ¡¡Perdón por la demora!! ¿De qué me perdí?

- No mucho, estábamos a punto de encuerar a Itachi-sama.- respondió Bay con una sonrisa.

- Si, la verdad es que siempre he tenido curiosidad de ver a un chico desnudo.- dijo Yakumo con lujuria.

Lentamente cada una de las chicas que rodeaban a Itachi fueron adquiriendo la misma expresión de Yakumo, con excepción de Firey. Ellas se fueron acercando al moreno estirando sus manos que parecían convertirse en garras.

- Á-álejense de mí... se los advierto...

Sin hacerle caso, Yakumo, Bayrozoma, Hyde y Cielo sujetaron a Itachi de los brazos y las piernas para comenzar el proceso de desnudamiento.

- ¡¡Sueltenme ahora!!.- protestó el moreno.

- Vamos, deja que te veamos en pelotas.- insistió Hyde casi con la baba cayéndole de la boca.

- ¡¡Quítenle los pantalones!!.- ordenó Yakumo a lo que Bay accedió encantada.

- ¡No manches, papacito!.- dijo Chizu completamente fascinada.

- ¡¡Parad, por favor!!!

- ¡¡Ahora los pantalones, Hyde!!

- ¡¡Con mucho gusto!!

Aunque Itachi pataleó sin descanso, Hyde se las arregló para quitarle la prenda.

- Je, ahora... los bóxers...

Completamente aterrorizado, Itachi forcejeó pero todas lo tenían bien agarrado y Firey, que hasta el momento sólo era una espectadora acongojada, se sobresaltó cuando el Uchiha la volteó a ver.

- ¡Firey, ayúdame!.- le suplicó Itachi, lo que hizo sentir peor a la pelirroja aún cuando en el fondo también quería ver a Itachi desnudo.

- Presidenta, si tiene usted la bondad...- la incitó Cielo y Firey se quedó estática. Lentamente comenzó a jalarle los bóxers a Itachi pero a última hora se acobardó y salió del lugar.

- ¡¡Que miedosa es, jefa!!.- se rió Hyde antes de ser ella quien le quitara toda la ropa a Itachi.

La ojicastaña estaba enfurruñada en el piso y pudo escuchar a Itachi gritar y a las chicas exclamar por la emoción. Su corazón palpitaba porque ya era hora de realizar una de sus fantasías más pervertidas aunque comenzó a sollozar por no haber ayudado al Uchiha cuando éste le rogó por auxilio.

- Presidenta...- la interrumpió Yakumo, quien estaba acostumbrada a esos cambios de humor.- Venga a verlo, le aseguro que le gustara...

- Okey...

Al entrar al cuarto, encontró a las chicas embobadas viendo a Itachi recostado en la cama... y completamente sin ropa. Sus ojos chocolate recorrieron cada centímetro de esa piel tostada y bien torneada pero trató de no observar por demasiado tiempo sus partes privadas. Itachi parecía estar paralizado pro el trauma y cuando vio a la pelirroja, prefirió no hacerle caso en venganza por no impedir que lo desvistieran tan salvajemente.

- Itachi... ¿te encuentras bien?.- preguntó la pelirroja un poco temerosa.

- ¿Acaso ves que estoy bien?.- replicó´Itachi con enojo. Era la primera vez que era tan grosero con una mujer.

- Oye, no tienes porqué ser tan hosco, Itachi-sama.- le reclamó Chizu.- Es más, te miras muy bien así.

- Contigo no estoy hablando, niña.

- Chicas, creo que ya es hora de...- Yakumo sacó un micrófono y comenzó a cantar.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!.- les hizo gestos a las demás para que cantaran todas juntas.- ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños querido Itachi... Feliz cumpleaños a ti!!

- ¡A callar!

- Itachi-kun...- susurró Firey estrujando algo en sus manos.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Ella no respondió y le extendió a Itachi el par de bóxers que se había robado el día anterior. Todas sabían que eso era una especie de sacrilegio porque devolver algo tan valioso podía significar que ya había dejado de querer a su ídolo, pero en realidad ella estaba muy arrepentida de abandonarlo sin siquiera decir algo para detener a sus amigas. Suavizándose un poco, el moreno tomó su ropa interior y se cubrió con ellos lo necesario pero evitó mirarla porque se le estaban subiendo los colores al rostro y todas se excitaron aún más.

- Gracias.- dijo el Uchiha aún sin verla.

Ella sonrió pero pronto fue hecha a un lado por Hyde.

- ¡Oigan oigan! ¡Ya párenle un rato a la cursilería y comencemos con la fiesta!.- propuso con emoción y Firey le dio un caderazo tan fuerte que casi la mandó a volar hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

- Es verdad.- entonces señaló a Itachi.- Como nosotras tenemos diferentes regalos que darte, hemos decidido que saldrás una hora con cada una de las que estamos reunidas aquí.

- ¡No voy a tener citas múltiples!

- ¡Oh si lo harás!.- le ordenó Bayrozoma.

- Lo siento, Itachi-sama. No tienes salida.- dijo Firey sonriendo apenada.

- Y supongo que no me dejarán tranquilo hasta que salga con todas ustedes, ¿verdad?

- ¡Sip!.- conestó Yakumo.

- De acuerdo. Pero si se intentan pasar de listas, yo me largo.

Al escuchar la aprobación del bishounen, las admiradoras de éste dieron brincos de felicidad, se abrazaron con lágrimas en los ojos y hasta llenaron a Itachi de besos. Para el Uchiha mayor éste iba a ser el cumpleaños máaaaas largo de toda su vida... pero probablemente no todo iba a ser tan malo...


	9. Hyde, la Bomba

**CAPÍTULO 8:**

**HYDE, LA BOMBA**

El día de cierto pelinegro había comenzado un tanto... estresante. El solo esperaba que las cosas se solucionaran por el bien de todos y de su salud.

Eran las diez y media de la mañana cuando Itachi bajo al restaurante a desayunar. Se había sentado en una mesa de dos personas porque eran las únicas disponibles, y aunque sabia las consecuencias de sus actos, no se quejó y se sentó en su asiento bastante alerta a cualquier señal que le pareciera "extraña". De repente vio un poco alejado de la mesa en la que se encontraba, una gran mesa conformada por doce sillas, en las cuales estaban once chicas muy atentas a cada uno de los movimientos del mismo. Pero... ¿Donde estaba la doceava chica?

- ¡¡Itachi-sama!!.- gritó una chica frente a el. Estaba sentada en el asiento vacio frente a él.

- ¿Que? ¡¿Que haces ahí sentada?!- preguntó algo alarmado.

- Ya empezaron las horas de cita Itachi-sama.

- ¡¿Que?! Esperaba que me dieran por lo menos algunas horas de descanso.

- Es que si eso ocurre no podremos estar todas con usted.

- Eso seria perfecto...- masculló el moreno fastidiado y aburrido.

- ¡Ay, ya no se queje!.- dijo esta arrastrando su silla par quedar al lado de Itachi y poder ceñirse a su brazo-... ¡¡Mesero!!

- Si, ¿desean ordenar ya?- inquirió el mesero al estar frente a la pareja.

- ¡¡Si!! Yo quiero un plato de ensalada con aderezo tropical y un café expreso descafeinado, por favor.- ordenó la chica muy sonriente.

- Yo solo quiero un sándwich de atún.- la verdad sólo quería que todo el rollo del secuestro acabara o que alguien le diera un tiro en la cabeza.

- En seguida...- dijo el mesero y se marchó con la orden.

- Oye... Si voy a pasar la próxima hora contigo, por lo menos quiero saber tu nombre.

- ¡Oh! Que despistada soy... ¡¡mi nombre es Asuka y soy tu fan numero uno!!

- Sii... eso dicen todas.

- ¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!! ¡¡Itachi-sama!! ¡Usted siempre tan gracioso!- dicho esto, inconscientemente le proporciono un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

- ¡Argh!

- ¡Waaa! ¡¡Discúlpeme Itachi-sama!!- trató de darle masajes en la cara, lo que empeoraba la situación.

- Ya basta.

- Señores, aquí esta su pedido.- agregó el mesero al llegar a la mesa.

- Gracias.- musitó el pelinegro bastante frustrado.

Después de unos minutos de "charlas", que mas bien eran monólogos por parte de la chica, Itachi ya estaba hastiado de tanto "bla bla bla" y solo deseaba fervientemente que dieran por terminada la hora que le correspondía a aquella maniática parlanchina... Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que le tocara una chica mucho peor que esa...

-... Y entonces yo le dije ¡Kyyaaa!- dijo lo ultimo dando un golpe al aire. El movimiento hiso que Itachi se espantara, derramando parte del atún de su sándwich en sus pantalones.

- ¡¿Que...?! ¡Mira lo que hiciste!

- ¡¡Waaa!! ¡¡Lo siento Itachi-sama!!- la chica trató de ayudarlo, pero levantándose de la mesa ocasionó que la ensalada que estaba comiendo se cayera, empujando la botella de aderezo Tropical, la cual se derramó sobre el pelinegro nuevamente- ¡¡Oh Dios!! ¡¡Oh Dios!!

- ¡Pequeña…!

- ¡¡Ya basta!!- se escuchó una voz detrás de Asuka. Sorpresivamente alguien la empujó con la cadera y la derribó al suelo para luego ocupar la silla.

- ¡¿Quien eres tu?!.- preguntó Itachi totalmente alterado-.

- ¡¡Yo soy tu siguiente cita!!

- ¡!

Itachi tenía los ojos desorbitados puesto que frente a él estaba de pie una singular chica de cabello castaño oscuro y unos pizpiretos ojos color carmín. No sabía su nombre, pero la reconoció como la responsable de haberle quitado los calzoncillos horas atrás, cuando él pensó que sus fans iban a violarlo. Ese desagradable recuerdo le provocó un enorme escalofrío y la piel se le puso chinita, era la primera vez que sentía tanto miedo.

- ¡Te toca salir conmigo, Itachi-san!

- T-tú eres…

- ¡¡Mr. Hyde a su servicio!!.- se presentó ella con efusividad.

- Ya me llevó la que me trajo.- masculló el moreno recargando su cabeza en su mano.

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno, Hyde… ¿deseas comer algo?

- Gracias, pero ya comí. Lo que quiero ahora es dar una vuelta por ahí.- dijo Hyde sujetando del brazo a Itachi.

En la mesa grande, las chicas observaban atentamente a la pareja y no perdían detalle porque sabían que Hyde era capaz hasta de anotar un home-run con el Uchiha sin que ellas se dieran cuenta. Firey les había dejado claro que no debían intervenir en las citas de las demás porque la situación estaba en manos de Itachi. Si una deseaba seducirlo y él se dejaba, el resto no tenía porqué interrumpirlos.

Sin embargo, cuando la pelirroja vio a Hyde darle un beso en la mejilla a Itachi y marcharse del comedor, mostró muy leves signos de arrepentimiento.

- Vaya, ¿A dónde crees que Hyde se llevará a Itachi-sama?.- preguntó Bayrozoma a Cielo.

- Yo que sé. Nadie sabe lo que pasa por la mente de esa chica.

- Creo que yo me retiraré a mi habitación.- dijo Firey.

- Pero si aún no acaba el día. Ni siquiera son las doce.- protestó Yakumo mirando su reloj.

- Es que me siento un poco indispuesta.

- Ah. Debieron ser los frijoles.- comentó Hozuki jugando con una copa.

La presidenta de verdad sentía revuelto el estómago, pero no lo atribuía a la comida sino a su nerviosismo. Ni ella sabía porqué estaba tan tensa pero a lo mejor una pequeña siesta le quitaría el malestar. Mientras tanto, Hyde había llevado a Itachi a recorrer el hotel mientras platicaban, aunque ella parecía ser la única hablante porque el Uchiha no decía una sola palabra y aparentemente pensaba en otra cosa. Pero como caballero que era, Itachi accedió a participar un poco en la plática.

- ¿Por qué te llaman Mr. Hyde? ¿No se supone que eres una chica?

- Ah, es que mi mamá me bautizó Alejandra, pero yo me autonombré así porque me identifico con Edward Hyde.

- Creo recordar ese libro.

- Si, es interesantísimo, ¿verdad?.- la castaña se estaba emocionando por la atención que le prestaba el moreno.- Y como mi hermanita es todo lo contrario a mí, suelo llamarla Jekyll.

- Ya veo.- dijo Itachi algo divertido.

Ambos continuaron hablando y la pareja no se percató de que estaban siendo vigilados no por una, sino por varias chicas del club. Aún a pesar de las órdenes de la presidenta, ellas decidieron acosarse mutuamente porque desconfiaban y hasta se morían de envidia. Yakumo era la que estaba más cerca de ellos y cuando vio a Itachi platicar amenamente con Hyde, supuso que eso no era bueno para nadie porque sería terrible que ambos se enamoraran.

Firey, mientras tanto, se encontraba recostada en su cama leyendo la poesía de Itachi que tantos suspiros le había arrebatado desde que comenzó el día anterior. Aunque no lo pareciera, el moreno parecía ser alguien romántico o al menos con gran conocimiento sobre los sentimientos relacionados con el amor. Su momento de paz se acabó tan pronto escuchó la melodía "It's Gonna Rain!", sin duda alguna se trataba de Bayrozoma.

- ¿Si?

- Firey-sama, creo que no es justo que Hyde-san se aproveche de Itachi-sama.

- ¿Porqué lo dices?.- preguntó la pelirroja con un dejo de preocupación.

- Porque en la media hora que llevan juntos, ella no ha parado de besarlo… ¡¡y a él parecer gustarle!!

- No es de mi incumbencia, Bay-chan.- dijo Firey sin tomarle demasiada importancia.- Déjalos hacer lo que quieran.

- Pero…

- Adiós.

En cuanto le colgó a Bayrozoma, se volvió a escuchar otra canción llamada "Break the Ice" que era la rola utilizada para cuando recibía llamadas de Dark Chizu. Ella no se escuchaba tan escandalizada como su anterior compañera, pero sí se notaba molesta.

- Presidenta, creo que Hyde se está pasando de mano larga.

- ¿Qué?

- Le juro que la vi meterle mano a Itachi-sama más de dos veces y la situación se está volviendo intolerable.

- Puedes dejen de estarlos acosando y punto.- le contestó Firey colgándole. Pero pronto fue Yakumo la que llamó al móvil de la presidenta, y a ella se le colmó la paciencia.- ¡¿Qué?!

- Ji, ji, ji… ¿Ya sabes lo que están haciendo Hyde-chan e Itachi-sama?

- Si, ¿y sabes qué? No me interesa seguirlas escuchando porque lo que Mr. Hyde hace es lo que cualquiera de nosotras haríamos. ¡No sabes lo que me mortifica tener que escuchar quejas a cada rato! De por sí este asunto del cumpleaños...

- Sólo quería preguntarte si ya te sentías mejor…- dijo Yakumo un poco cabizbaja y Firey se sintió una tonta.

- Perdona. No merecías que te tratara así.

Después de eso, Yakumo la invitó a tomar un helado, algo que la pelirroja decidió posponer para más tarde porque todavía no se sentía con ánimos para salir de su cuarto, y cuando por fin le colgó, Firey dejó a un lado el cuaderno de versos porque deseaba tomar una pequeña siesta. La castaña retomó su labor de continuar observando a Hyde y a Itachi, al revisar su reloj notó que todavía le faltaban diez minutos para que le dieran paso a la siguiente admiradora, sin embargo, cuando su amiga estuvo a punto de darle un beso en los labios al moreno, éste la detuvo.

- ¡Bien hecho, Itachi-sama!... Es decir… ¿Qué ocurre?

Enfocó mejor los binoculares y vio que Itachi le decía algo a Hyde. Al parecer no era algo bueno porque conforme avanzaban los segundos, la cara de "la pequeña demonio" se llenaba de angustia y después consiguió hacerla llorar.

- ¡¡Waaaa!! ¡¡Itachi-samaaaaa!!.- chilló la de ojos carmesí mientras corría lejos de su ídolo.

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!.- gritó histérica Yakumo porque no se esperó algo así. Y la curiosidad le carcomía pero entonces fue pillada por Itachi.

- Tú viste lo que ocurrió, ¿verdad?

- Sí, pero no escuché nada, lo juro.- ella estaba espantada porque pensaba que el Uchiha la fulminaba con la mirada.

- Perfecto. Te veré después.- finalizó Itachi marchándose.

- ¡E-espera, Itachi-sama!

Pero el ojinegro no escuchó el llamado de Yakumo porque ya estaba harto de sus fans con sólo dos citas. Apestaba a pescado y las demás personas también percibían ese nauseabundo olor porque al pasar junto a él se tapaban la nariz o ponían cara de asco e Itachi apresuró el paso para llegar a su habitación. En la puerta se encontraba Brutus y con la mirada, éste le dijo que no le convenía escaparse del hotel porque sin duda lo iba a traer de vuelta ya que lo vigilaba como un halcón.


	10. Corazón Dubitativo, Corazón Amable

**¡¡Ohaiyo!! ¿Cómo les parece que va la historia hasta ahora? Sí, lo sé, las cosas se han salido un poco de control pero ya saben que a la comadreja no le podrían pasar cosas peores al lado de sus admiradoras... ¿o sí? Lo que Itachi le dijo a Hyde en el episodio anterior tendrán que deducirlo por ustedes mismas, mis lectoras.**

**¡¡Continuemos!!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**CAPÍTULO 9:**

**CORAZÓN DUBITATIVO, CORAZÓN AMABLE**

Después de desvestirse y darse una buena ducha de agua fría, Itachi comenzó a arreglarse y su celular sonó con un número desconocido. Pensando que se trataba de alguno de sus amigos, contestó para pedir auxilio pero se llevó una gran decepción.

- ¡¡Itachi-sama!!.- se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Quién eres?.- preguntó Itachi con pesar.

- Soy Cielito Lindo. Yakumo-san me hizo el favor de informarme que habías terminado tu cita con Hyde-san. ¡Yo quiero ser la próxima!

- …

- ¿Te parece si vamos a la piscina?

- Bien.- accedió el moreno antes de colgarle.

Personalmente ya no quería salir más y pensando que Firey rompería el trato y lo tendría cautivo para siempre en el hotel, decidió vestirse con algo simple y escapar por la ventana. Prácticamente era una misión suicida porque estaba a diez pisos de altura y una caída desde esa altura podría matarlo, pero era mejor eso que estar a merced de esas locas.

- Yo puedo escurrirme al balcón de enseguida y salir por ahí, ¿no?.- se determinó a sí mismo.

Con mucho cuidado fue caminando por la orilla del mirador y calculó la distancia que había entre una habitación y otra para luego dar un gran salto hasta el cuarto de a lado, cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo del ventanal.

- Joder, eso fue… demasiado peligroso.- farfulló Itachi sobándose el golpe e incorporándose.- Ahora espero que no haiga alguien en esta habitación…

Lentamente abrió la puerta corrediza y a primera vista todo parecía estar tranquilo pero se sobresaltó al ver a Firey durmiendo plácidamente. No esperaba que ella y Yakumo ocuparan la habitación de enseguida y antes de volver a salir de ahí, vio que la pelirroja tenía su cuaderno de poemas en las manos. No podía arriesgarse a recuperarlo y despertarla, pero siendo una posesión tan valiosa como sus bóxers preferidos, se acercó cautelosamente a ella.

- "Si deslizo el cuaderno con precaución, no creo que se dé cuenta. Además, parece tener el sueño profundo".- pensó Itachi comenzando a jalar la libreta, pero por reflejo, Firey lo apretó más.

- Itachi-kun…- murmuró ella entre sueños.

- "¿Estará soñando conmigo?"

- Muérete…

Caída al estilo anime por parte de Itachi.

- "¿Qué diantres estará soñando conmigo?".- se preguntó bastante indignado.

Itachi no pudo ponerse a pensar a fondo en eso porque la pelirroja comenzaba a dar señales de estar despertándose y con mucha prisa tomó su libreta y salió de ahí por la puerta de enfrenta para volver descorazonado a su propio cuarto, algo que desconcertó a Brutus porque creyó que había dos Itachis.

- Um… no está el cuaderno de Itachi-sama…- murmuró Firey viendo que algo faltaba. Una brisa fresca se coló por su balcón, dándose cuenta de que alguien se había metido a su habitación.- ¿Será que…?

Sospechando algo, la ojicafé aspiró el aire a su alrededor dos veces antes de percibir muy leves rastros de la colonia de Itachi.

- Sí… estuvo aquí…- musitó sonriendo. Ya que hacía tan buen sol, un rato en la alberca no le iría nada mal.

Itachi se lamentó por estar de nuevo en su "prisión" y se preparó para su siguiente cita. Cielo pasaría a recogerlo pronto para ir juntos a tomar un raspado de frutas en la piscina del hotel…

Una muy nerviosa Cielo se encontraba afuera de la habitación de Itachi ¿que estaba haciendo? Pues simple, esperándolo para su cita. La verdad no tenia idea de que hacer frente ante estos casos, ella no era una persona muy parlanchina, y además, cuando estaba frente al hombre que le quitaba la respiración simplemente enmudecía y se ponía toda roja. Así era ella y nunca iba a cambiar... de repente sintió un olor muy agradable el cual reconocía inmediatamente era la loción de su querido Itachi-Sama...

- ¿Y bien?- hablo el pelinegro

Cielo lo volteo a ver y por Dios que lo que estaba viendo la dejo estupefacta: el chico estaba vestido con una polera sin mangas de marca Nick y unos pantalones cortos de lona, la verdad es que se miraba irresistible, la castaña se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a fantasear. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por el Uchiha.

- Oye, ¿estás bien?-preguntó, la verdad se miraba como ida.

- …- el silencio típico de Cielo.

- ¡Oye!.- esta vez lo gritó.- Te pregunto si estas bien.

La chica ante ese grito reacciono y empezó a reír nerviosamente. Itachi sólo arqueó una ceja y le pregunto.

- Y ahora tú ¿de que te ríes?.- CieloRosa no sabia que decir otra vez llegaba el mudismo a su vida

- Vamos.- se reprendía mentalmente.- Tú puedes hacerlo, has de cuenta que es uno de tus tantos amigos de la escuela con los que hablas a diario.

Itachi la miraba extrañado, definitivamente esta estaba más loca que las otras dos, por lo menos ellas no se quedaban mudas, le hablaban aunque de más, pero lo hacían. La voz de la chica lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

- Ahh Itachi-Sama.- el aludido la volteo a ver.- Esto, ¿nos vamos?.- le pregunto con la cara mas roja que un tomate.

- Claro.- inquirió Itachi y le dedico una sonrisa, por lo cual Cielo se puso más colorada si es que aun se podía.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de al lado, una muy preocupada Firey se encontraba dando vueltas por toda la habitación pero no era de nerviosismo ¡si no de emoción! Por lo que acababa de ocurrir, es que ¿acaso era verdad que el chico de sus sueños había entrado a su habitación y la había visto dormir?

- ¡Aaaah!- gritó la chica a más no poder, estaba emocionada y no cabía en si. Se puso a brincar como loca en toda la habitación pero alguien la saco de su exaltación.

- ¡Presidenta!- exclamó su subordinada Yakumo que acababa de entrar en la habitación y como siempre tenia una barra de chocolate.

- Ahh eres tu Yakumo-chan, ¿Que quieres?

- Pues le informo que.... ¡Cielo ya esta con Itachi-Sama.- esto ultimo lo vociferó.

- ¡Ah, pues genial!- fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja.

- Y ¿se queda así, nada más? ¿No va a hacer nada?.- preguntó Yakumo.

La pelirroja agacho la cabeza, la verdad ella no era quien para impedirle a las chicas que salieran con el Uchiha, pero... ella se sentía mal, sentía un hervor recorrer por todo su cuerpo y eso la hacia sentir peor, que era eso, acaso eran ¿Celos? No, eso no podía ser ¿como celar a alguien de la cual el 98% de la población femenina en el anime estaba enamorada? ¡Definitivamente tenia que estar loca! Se sentó en la cama y puso sus manos sobre su rostro. Yakumo la miro atónita; no sabía qué hacer ni qué decirle, pero ella también se sentía así, mal y con ganas de llorar pero ¿por qué? si le estaban haciendo la fiesta al hombre de sus sueños, ¿no se suponía que tendrían que estar felices? Imitó a su presidenta y se puso en la misma pose, definitivamente seria un día largo...

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Cielo e Itachi ya se encontraban en la piscina del hotel precisamente en el puesto de raspados. Él había pedido uno de frutas ya que lo dulce le encantaba, en cambio la castaña lo había pedido de limón porque le gustaba más lo ácido.

- ...

Ambos estaban sentados en la orilla de la piscina con sus pies metidos en el agua, el Uchiha no hablaba mucho estaba callado y viendo a la piscina, no sabia porque pero ese silencio que mantenía con la chica desde hace una hora se sentía bien, y es que las dos citas anteriores habían estado mal, al menos esta mejoraba cada vez mas. A él le hacia gracia lo roja que se ponía la chica cada vez que le hablaba o la miraba fijamente o tenían un roce.

- Es muy tierna...-pensó.- ¡Un momento tu no eres así! ¡No te dejes engatusar por la chica que tarde o temprano sacará las garras como todas! Bueno no todas al menos la pelirroja que al parecer es su presidenta tiene la mirada muy tierna, y… ¡¡Basta!!.- se volvió a reprender.- No pienses así que no te conviene que te quede bien claro las mujeres no son buenas.

Cielo miraba también a la piscina la verdad no hallaba que comentar cuando estaba con él y es que su sola presencia la intimidaba y no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Volteo a verlo y se dio cuenta que el Uchiha tenia una pelea campal en su cabeza, al menos eso decían sus gestos, porque si para algo era buena ella era en observar y escuchar a las personas.

- ¿Se encuentra bien Itachi-sama?.- pregunto la chica con preocupación en su voz y en su rostro. El pelinegro la volteó a ver y vio que lo que le preguntaba era con suma sinceridad y ansiedad.

- Claro.- contestó.

- Pues no lo parece. Se le ve preocupado y como que tuviera una batalla interior.

La chica si que era buena, con sólo verlo le había dicho lo que le estaba pasando.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes?.- se atrevió a preguntar.

- Pues bueno, es que su rostro cambiaba constantemente de alegría a pánico, de ternura a decepción en un par de minutos.

- ¿En serio?

- Pues si.- le contesto la chica y le dio una sonrisa sincera. A lo cual el Uchiha la tomo con ternura y la correspondió.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Ja ja ja esta partecita de la historia la escribió mi secretaria Cielo_Rosa y vaya que supo leer bien los sentimientos de todos. Qué puedo decir, su intuición hace mucha competencia con la mía ^_^U_**

**_¡¡Nos vemos pronto!! ¡¡Gracias por sus reviews!!_**

**_Firey Girl Out._**


	11. Los Problemas que Ocultamos

**_Me paso rápido a dejarles la continuación porque en mi adorado club estamos a punto de realizar nuestro segundo fanfic colectivo con motivo de Halloween y queremos alcanzarlo a terminar para el 31 de Octubre. Si a ustedes le encanta esta historia y les gustaría seguir viendo las aventuras de Itachi y su montón de locas fans, nada más déjenme un review con una petición para publicar también "El Halloween de Itachi" en ._**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**CAPÍTULO 10:**

**LOS PROBLEMAS QUE OCULTAMOS**

Por mero impulso, Itachi le dio un beso suave en la mejilla a Cielo y ella se puso tan roja que casi le salió humo por las orejas. ¡Estaba tan emocionada! Para disimular su felicidad se tomó todo el contenido de su raspado tan rápido que medio se atragantó e Itachi se rió.

No lejos de ahí, Firey y Yakumo se dirigían juntas a la piscina para refrescarse un poco y a medio camino se toparon con Bayrozoma y Mr. Hyde, quienes venían de comprarse bebidas. Esta última parecía estar bastante enojada y le sacó la lengua a su presidenta, lo que la sacó de onda por unos segundos. La pelirroja llevaba un sencillo bikini negro y un pareo del mismo color a modo de faldita, mientras que el traje de baño de Yakumo era también de dos piezas pero en vez de tanga, ella usaba unos micro-shorts en color amarillo.

- Hasta que se aventuró a salir de su cuarto, Firey-sama. Ya pensaba que se la iba a pasar encerrada ahí todo el día.- comentó Yakumo con una notable sonrisa en su rostro.

- La verdad es que no soy fan del sol, pero como casi no salgo de mi casa, supe que debía aprovechar mi estancia en este hotel de lujo.- dijo Firey tapándose el sol de los ojos con la mano.

- ¿Y si vamos por un sorbete antes de ir a la alberca?

- Pues…

- Ándale, ¿si?.- le pidió la castaña con ojos de cachorrito.

- Ay, como resistirme a esa carita.

En medio de risas, las dos se acercaron a la barra del puesto de raspados para pedir unos sorbetes de rosas para Firey y de chocolate para Yakumo. Ocuparon un asiento para disfrutar de sus refrescantes postres y comenzaron a discutir lo que ellas harían para cuando les tocaran sus citas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Yakumo vislumbrara al Uchiha cerca pidiendo otro par de raspados para él y Cielo.

- Como si no hubiera sido suficiente verlo desnudo esta mañana, ahora Itachi-sama nos da una muy buena vista.- comentó Yakumo

- Si…

La presidenta apenas podía respirar porque el ver a Itachi le robaba el aliento y trató de seguir comiendo su sorbete, pero éste parecía aumentar su calor corporal. En ese momento supo perfectamente lo que debía sentir una tortilla cuando ésta entraba en contacto con un comal caliente y ante el temor de poderse excitar de más, bajó la mirada y trató de no evocar en su mente las imágenes de la desnudez de su ídolo.

- Firey-sama…- la llamó Yakumo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No se suponía que Itachi-sama estaba saliendo con Sky-chan?

- Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque allá hay una güera oxigenada que le está coqueteando.

Inmediatamente, la pelirroja volteó a donde se encontraba el Uchiha y efectivamente, una despampanante rubia le estaba haciendo la plática y lo tocaba constantemente del brazo.

- Esa chica ni siquiera es del club, ¿Qué hacemos?.- preguntó la castaña.

- Tengo una idea, mi pequeña saltamontes.

Firey tomó una naranja de un cesto que tenían en el puesto y afinó la vista a la zorra que se atrevía a meterse con alguien "prohibido" para las que no pertenecían al club. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, la ojicafé arrojó la fruta con tan mal tino que le golpeó la cabeza a Itachi.

- Ups…

El moreno se dio la vuelta buscando al responsable y a Firey no le dio oportunidad ni de ocultarse. Estaba en graves aprietos y esta vez Yakumo no podría ayudarla. Ya era hora de lidiar sola con el paquete de sus metidas de pata.

- ¿Tú lanzaste esto?.- le preguntó Itachi a Firey, quien tragó saliva y trató de mantenerse serena.

- Sí, fui yo.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Porque…- la pelirroja no sabía qué contestar. No se atrevía a decirle que lo había hecho por celos.- Porque quise, ¿okey?

Finito. Con eso Firey firmó su propia sentencia de muerte. Itachi no le dijo nada pero sí le dirigió una mirada que ella no había visto antes… decir que estaba enfadado no era suficiente para describir el coraje que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Afortunadamente Yakumo intervino a tiempo antes de que su superiora se soltara llorando por la antipatía con que era observada.

- Sentimos mucho las molestias, Itachi-sama. Estoy segura de que Firey-sama no quiso decir eso.

- Yo creo que sí.- concluyó Itachi retirándose para ir con Cielo.

En realidad, Itachi sólo estaba siguiéndole la corriente a Firey porque él no era estúpido, y en su respuesta pudo descubrir cuán falsas eran sus palabras. A leguas se notaba que ella estaba enamorada de él. Entonces, ¿Por qué hacerse la loca a cada rato? ¿Por qué pasaba de él si le gustaba? ¿Sería su estrategia para llamar su atención? Lo más lógico era pensar que esa chica era una completa hipócrita. Punto. No tenía porqué comerse la cabeza con esa odiosa pelirroja.

- Itachi-sama, es usted tan lindo conmigo.- le expresó Cielo cuando éste le dio su raspado.

- Es muy fácil complacerte.- le dijo él sonriendo.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Ya eran las tres y media en el hotel "Pásenla Bien Rico" y en el comedor las chicas del club de Fans de Itachi Uchiha se congregaban para comer juntas, pero las citas se iban a posponer un momento para que el moreno compartiera la mesa con ellas. Estaban ansiosas por sacarle la información al Uchiha con respecto a cómo se sentía y qué pensaba de ellas. Ya había salido con Asuka, con Mr. Hyde (que no dejaba de estar enojada), con CieloAzul, con Chizu y con Hozuki. Pero hasta ahora él no había dicho nada de nada.

Yakumo y Firey llegaron al último por motivos desconocidos para todos pero ocuparon sus lugares algo distanciadas de Itachi.

- Por cortesía del chef ejecutivo del hotel, hoy tendremos un menú especial donde destacará tanto la comida mexicana como un amplio surtido de barra de sushi.- anunció Firey con orgullo.

- ¡Que rico!.- dejó escapar Chizu.

- Como si fuera a hacer alguna diferencia.- masculló Hyde.

- ¿Qué te traes ahora, bicho?.- preguntó Hozuki sirviéndose camarones.- Últimamente has estado de un humor de los mil demonios.

- Aaah, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a Itachi-sama?

El aludido se tensó al escuchar a Hyde y ella sonrió como diciéndole "Cómete esa". Las otras chicas también fijaron su atención en Itachi.

- Eh…- para escapar de la respuesta, le dio por imitar a Deidara.- Está muy rico el sushi, ¿verdad?

Todas, exceptuando Firey y Hyde se rieron por la ocurrencia del Uchiha. Luego él se dispuso a comer mientras conversaba con Cielo. Desde su cita se les veía mucho juntos porque aparentemente a Itachi le había gustado bastante su compañía y su cara de niña tierna, algo irónico para la edad que tenía. Del otro lado de la mesa, la pelirroja comía tranquilamente o al menos eso parecía ser porque también se encontraba de mal humor. Yakumo supo que no debía meter su cuchara en el asunto pero el quedarse de brazos cruzados tampoco era lo suyo y mientras pensaba qué hacer, alguien llamó su atención.

- Espero que estén disfrutando de la comida.- dijo un atractivo chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes que usaba un uniforme de chef.

- ¡Gaara-san!.- saludó Firey recuperando sorpresivamente el ánimo.- Todo está perfecto con el banquete.

- Sí… es realmente delicioso…- suspiró Yakumo sin quitarle la vista.

- Bueno, la cocina me llama pero estaré al pendiente.

- ¡Vuelve cuando quieras!.- se apresuró a decir la castaña y las chicas se quedaron mudas.

- Je, que simpáticas son.- comentó Gaara sonriendo dulcemente.

- ¿Simpáticas? Yo diría que más bien hay una a la que le gusta jugar rudo.- lo contradijo Itachi mirando especialmente a Firey.

- ¿Ah si? Lo siento si mi personalidad te irrita tanto como para que no puedas dejar de echármelo en cara.- dijo ella ofendida.

- No es necesario que te alteres tanto.

- Tú me detestas. ¿Cómo no podría perturbarme?

- Tal vez si fueras un poco más tolerante. Deberías saber que no te conviene que yo me enfurezca contigo.

La situación se estaba volviendo cada vez más tensa, y Yakumo le tocó la mano a su jefa para calmarla porque estaban llamando demasiado la atención con su discusión tan acalorada. Los ojos de Firey jamás se habían visto tan llenos de dolor como en ese momento y hasta Gaara no sabía qué decir.

- Creo… que es mejor que yo salga de aquí.- dijo la pelirroja con un poco más de calma.- Lamento que haya tenido que ver esto, Gaara-san.

- No… yo también ya me iba…

- En cuanto terminen de comer, continúen con el protocolo. Si no mal recuerdo será tu turno, Bay-san.

- Sí.

- Con permiso. Disfruta tu cumpleaños, Itachi-san.

Mientras Firey dejaba el comedor, las chicas se preocuparon en un principio pero luego trataron de continuar con la comida, aunque era obvio que los platillos ya no sabían igual y se notaba cierto sabor amargo en ellos. Chizu dijo que eso se debía a que cuando dos o más personas discutían, la comida adquiría un gustillo desagradable porque, según ella, los alimentos también se enojaban. La mejor solución era solucionar el pleito o contar chistes para que la alegría reinara nuevamente. Hozuki comenzó la tanda de bromas porque era la más ingeniosa del grupo y pronto todas se botaron de la risa que se contagió al resto de los comensales que no tenían nada que ver con la con ellas.

Sin embargo, ninguna se dio cuenta de que Itachi también se había ido a terminar su plática con Firey. La siguió hasta su habitación y tocó dos veces la puerta. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y permanecieron en esta actitud hasta que Itachi habló.

- Tenemos pendiente una conversación, ¿no lo crees?

- No lo creo.

- Si, si lo creo.- la contrarió Itachi abriéndose paso y cerrando la puerta para que nadie los fuera a escuchar.- ¿A qué se debe tanto cambio de humor en ti? Sólo las fieras cuando están en celo se expresan así cuando tienen cerca al objeto de su deseo.

- Yo no voy a permitir que te burles de mí, ¡óyelo bien! No estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

- Nadie intenta burlarse de ti, Firey, no entiendes nada.

- No, ¡que va! ¡Entiendo muy bien el papel en el que me dejas! ¿Sabes cual es? ¡El de la humillación!

- ¿Tanto dolor te causa verme?.- le preguntó Itachi como si supiera perfectamente lo que ella quería decir.- ¿Quieres que me vaya?

- No. La que se va soy yo.

Itachi sonrió.

- No lo harás.

- ¿Por qué no? Estoy en mi derecho de irme a casa porque la verdad no sabía en lo que me metía cuando tramé toda esta fiesta.

- Escúchame bien.- Itachi le tomó la barbilla para que ella lo mirara.- Esto no se acabará hasta que mi cumpleaños termine y eso será hasta las doce en punto. Te toca salir conmigo ¿lo recuerdas?

Firey sabía que no podía negarse, de hecho su cabeza era una olla llena de grillos y sólo le quedaba ceder por el momento. Si se tranquilizaba, a lo mejor eso quedaría en el olvido.

- Está bien.

- Si me disculpas, voy a prepararme para mi cita con tu amiga Bay.

- Itachi-kun…- lo detuvo Firey.

- ¿Si?

- Siento haber sido tan bruta y pegarte con la naranja al mediodía.

- No te preocupes. Tienes buena puntería.

- De hecho, fallé.

Sin entender del todo a que se refería Firey con eso de que había fallado al aventar la fruta, Itach abandonó la habitación y sonrió para sí mismo.

- Definitivamente eres la más rara de todas…- murmuró mientras regresaba a su cuarto.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_¡¡Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto!!_**

**_Firey Girl Out. _**


	12. Tenías que ser Tú

**CAPÍTULO 11:**

**TENÍAS QUE SER TÚ.**

Para cuando las chicas se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de Itachi en el comedor, ya pasaban de las cuatro y media, y Bayrozoma, completamente aterrorizada, corrió a su cuarto para arreglarse ya que contaba con poco tiempo antes de que el moreno pasara por ella para su cita. Yakumo juró que Bay era capaz de romper un record mundial en velocidad por la rapidez con que dejaba su lugar y se iba de ahí. En sólo cinco minutos se duchó y prosiguió a maquillarse, peinarse y vestirse, eligiendo unos frescos pescadores blancos y una glamorosa blusa sin mangas en color durazno acompañadas de unas sandalias plateadas que hacían juego.

Itachi no tardo en llamar a la puerta y aunque no cruzaron palabras más allá del "hola", se encaminaron juntos por los pasillos del hotel para ver los cuadros que éste exhibía en sus paredes y criticarlos puesto que la mayoría estaban como para dar risa.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Luego de que el cumpleañero se fuera con su cita en turno, las demás se metieron a su enorme habitación para hacer los preparativos de la fiesta que todos celebrarían después de que el Uchiha terminara de salir con la presidenta, la cual quedaría al último por decisión de ella misma. Hyde estaba de lo más contenta poniendo adornos porque a decoración era algo que se le daba bastante bien. A las chicas les divertía escucharla cantar "Action!" de Maaya Sakamoto con una vocecita muy dulce.

- Konnichiwa, sayounara; arigatou, gomen ne: ohayou oyasumi hanauta rara, rarara...

- Aunque Hyde no lo admita, se ve tiernísima cantando.- opinó Cielo a Chizu en voz bajita.

- Sí, tienes razón.

- ¡¡Para nada!!.- las contradijo Hyde escandalizada.- ¡¡Todo es culpa de Jekyll que me pone canciones ñoñas cuando estoy durmiendo!!

- Bueno, sirve que al menos Itachi-sama tendrá con qué entretenerse.- agregó Cielo con un brillo especial en sus ojos mieles.

- Y si resultas más divertida que todas nosotras juntas, te correremos del club.- dijo Hozuki.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Relájate que es una broma.- explicó Firey entrando a la habitación.- ¿Cómo va todo?

- ¡Genial!

La pelirroja echó un vistazo general a la habitación e hizo un gesto como si estuviera aprobando todo. Mientras ayudaba a mover los muebles, su vista se clavó en la maleta semi-abierta del moreno. Luego de asegurarse que nadie la veía, miró un poco en su interior y además de la ropa pudo ver la libreta de poemas que le habían quitado anteriormente mientras dormía. Se asomó por el balcón y al darse cuenta del piso en el que estaban, se retractó inmediatamente. Firey le tenía fobia a las alturas.

- "Por Dios, Itachi… ¿cómo fuiste capaz de medio matarte para recuperar un estúpido diario?".- pensó la pelirroja respirando hondo.

- Firey-sama, ¿me ayuda a mover la cama hacia ese rincón?.- preguntó Yakumo.

- Claro.

Las dos no hicieron gran esfuerzo para hacer a un lado el lecho y la pelirroja no resistió dejarse caer en la suave litera.

- Que cómoda es esta cama…- tomó uno de los cojines y hundió su cara en él.- ¡Que rico huele su shampoo!

- Firey-sama, ¿no me dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer esta tarde?

- Mmm… ¡¡Es verdad!!.- se paró de la cama como resorte.- Lo siento, chicas, pero la cocina me espera.

- ¡Oye! ¿No ibas a ayudar con la…?- Hyde no pudo completar la frase porque se cayo de la escalera y sus amigas se apresuraron a auxiliarla.

Yakumo sabía que en la cocina estaría Gaara y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

- ¡¡Firey-sama!!.- la llamó desde el umbral.

- ¿Si?

- ¡¡Salúdame a Gaara-kun de mi parte!!

- Por supuesto.

La ojicafé continuó corriendo para llegar a la cocina y tomó el elevador. Casualmente, Itachi y Bay se encontraban juntos en el ascensor y se quedaron viendo a la pelirroja, aunque ésta les hizo saber con su mirada que no intervendría para nada. Obviamente no le creyeron y prefirieron quedarse callados porque era incómodo conversar con una "intrusa" cerca. Firey trató de distraerse viendo por el cristal que cubría la parte lateral del pequeño espacio pero eso sólo la angustiaba más, ya que le daba una excelente vista desde el altísimo piso donde estaban.

- Por favor, que lleguemos pronto…- musitó Firey sudado frío. Repentinamente el elevador se detuvo y abrió los ojos, pero se espantó de comprobar que seguían en las alturas.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Porqué se detuvo?.- preguntó Bay desconcertada.

- No sé. Seguramente hubo alguna falla mecánica.- respondió Itachi revisando los botones y pulsando uno de color amarillo.- Ya contacté al servicio de mantenimiento para que se hagan cargo del problema.

Firey sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas y se abanicó con la mano porque aparte de sufrir de acrofobia, acudía semanalmente al psicólogo por sus problemas de ansiedad. Itachi la escuchó respirar dificultosamente y se acercó para verla mejor.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí… y te suplico que por favor te alejes…- respondió la pelirroja porque la presencia del Uchiha no la ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

- Mientes. Estás sudando mucho.

- Ja, ja, ja, ni que fuera una fuente…

- Yo también la veo rara, Firey-sama.- comentó Bayrozoma.

- Okey, me atraparon. Le tengo pánico a las alturas.

- Ah, con que es eso.- Itachi tomó su mano y le aplicó presión entre sus dedos pulgar e índice.- Tranquila, estoy aquí…

- ¿Se supone que eso me calmará?.- añadió Firey en un intento por reducir su miedo.

- En un momento arreglarán esto.

Y efectivamente, por la bocina del elevador se escuchó la voz del gerente indicándoles que ya había sido reparado el ascensor y los presentes se tranquilizaron un poco aunque Firey seguía mareada aun cuando bajaron del elevador, pero ella se alejó alegando que estaba bien. Bayrozoma le creyó completamente y jaló a Itachi para continuar divirtiéndose, esta vez, en el casino ya que Bay juraba que este día tenia mucha suerte consigo.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

En las cocinas del hotel se imponía el sonido de las sartenes chocando entre sí, el de los platos siendo lavados pero lo que mas caracterizaba el lugar en ese preciso momento era el aroma de una sopa Minestrone que se estaba cocinando, los olores de la albahaca, del laurel, el orégano, el de los ajos y muchas otras delicias. A Yakumo le había llamado la atención tan rara combinación de esencias y no le importó renunciar a la decoración de la fiesta con tal de ver al autor de dicho paraíso olfativo.

Encaminándose hasta el primer piso, la castaña se metió a un lugar que para los huéspedes estaba prohibido y su mirada se fijó en el chef ejecutivo…

- Gaara-kun…

- Disculpe, señorita, usted no puede estar aquí.- le indicó uno de los galopines tomándola de los brazos.

- ¡Oiga! ¡Suélteme! Usted no es quien para tocarme así.

- Son las normas.

- Déjala ir, Kazuo.- le ordenó Gaara con suavidad.- Ella es mi invitada.

- Como usted diga, señor.

Sonriendo, Yakumo se acercó al pelirrojo y él dejo que ella lo observara preparar con maestría unos crepés Suzette, dejándose hechizar por el aroma de la naranja y hasta sorprendiéndose cuando el ojiverde vertió licor y encendió la sartén. Después de que terminó, sirvió tres en un plato y dos en otro plato. A cada uno lo decoró con juliana hecha de cáscaras de naranja y algunas frambuesas. El platillo con tres crepés se lo dio a uno de sus ayudantes para que lo sirviera mientras que el otro se lo ofreció a la castaña.

- ¿Para mí? ¡Gracias!

Gaara no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió con orgullo al ver cómo una de sus creaciones era consumida por una jovencita tan alegre y linda como lo era Yakumo. Siendo un hombre ocupado, continuó trabajando en otros platillos, echándole uno que otro vistazo a la castaña.

- ¡Um! ¡Que rico está esto, Gaara-san!

- Que bueno que te gusta.

- Disculpe, ¿usted tiene novia?.- preguntó Yakumo sin tapujos.

- No.- respondió el pelirrojo sin alterarse.- ¿Y tú?

- Tampoco, pero no estaría mal tener uno. Me sorprende que usted no tenga novia.

- No tengo tiempo de salir con mujeres, pero me agrada tener su compañía señorita Yakumo.

La vicepresidenta casi se atragantó con su postre.

- Ja, ja, ja que lindo es. Gracias.

- ¡Gaara-san!

Yakumo se molestó mucho al sentir que interrumpían su "conversación inolvidable" y casi se propuso aniquilar con la que se había atrevido a molestarla, pero luego se quedó muda al ver entrar a la presidenta por la puerta trasera de la cocina. Parecía estar algo mareada pero no le prestó atención porque ella adivinó que se había topado por ahí a Itachi-sama.

- Yakumo-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí?.- inquirió al ver a su amiga.- Bueno, no importa, sigue comiendo. Gaara-san, ¿recuerda que hoy le pedí un favor?

- Ah si, el pastel.

- ¿Pastel?.- preguntó Yakumo.

- ¡Claro! Recuerda que hoy es el cumpleaños de Itachi-kun.- se sonrojó.- Y un cumpleaños no lo es sin un pastel.

- ¿Ya decidiste cuál vas a querer?

- ¡Sachertorte!

- Es una excelente decisión.- aprobó Gaara con un gesto de la cabeza.- Pero te advierto que aún con tus cualidades culinarias, no será fácil.

- No importa. ¡La fuerza del amor lo puede todo!

Silencio sepulcral.

- Bueno, es un decir.- agregó la pelirroja con pena.- Por cierto, Yakumo-chan, será mejor que vayas a prepararte porque ya faltan veinte minutos para tu cita.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y que hago yo aquí tragando?! ¡Nooooo!

Acto seguido, la castaña abandonó la cocina dejando a un lado sus crepas a medio comer. Gaara y Firey se rieron por la histeria de Yakumo. La presidenta comenzó a comerse los restos del postre y comentó:

- Te ha llamado la atención mi ayudante, ¿verdad?.- y dicho esto, Gaara se sonrojó un poco.

- Ponte el uniforme y recógete ese cabello.

- ¡Oye! ¡No me cambies la conversación!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_A las que les interese que publique la historia de Itachi celebrando el Halloween, les aviso que primero esperaré a que todas en el club colaboremos en él y lo terminemos. Después le haré sus respectivas correciones de redacción y ortografía antes de publicarlo en esta página._**

**_¡¡Cuídense mucho y se agradecen sus reviews!!_**

**_Firey Girl Out._**


	13. Una Fan con Encanto

**CAPÍTULO 12:**

**UNA FAN CON ENCANTO**

En la cafetería, dos pelirrojos trabajaban arduamente, ya que estaban en una carrera contra el tiempo, por lo que debían de ser lo mas rápidos posible. La chica era un poco torpe para las artes culinarias, pero por suerte, su fiel amigo le tenía mucha paciencia, si no, hace mucho que se hubiera hartado...

- Firey... debes batir con más fuerza- le explico por tercera vez el ojiverde.

- Lo siento... Lo estoy intentando.- trató de aumentar la rapidez, pero al hacerlo, salpicó un poco de la mezcla en la cara del chico- ¡¡Oh Dios!!

- ... No importa... sigue batiendo.- dijo mientras buscaba una toalla.

- L-lo siento- susurró otra vez para disculparse mientras seguía con su laborioso trabajo.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

En otra parte, una castaña se estaba preparando para su gran cita. La habitación estaba totalmente volteada. Había ropas por doquier y ni siquiera se le podía ver a la chica. De pronto, de entre una de las montañas de ropa, salió la chica de los ojos violetas, algo desesperada...

- ¡¡Nooooo!!.- gritó colocando sus manos en su cabeza dramáticamente.- ¡¿Como es posible que no tenga nada que ponerme?!

Revisó entre sus pertenencias otra vez y descubrió algo que había pasado desapercibido ante sus ojos. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo observo detenidamente. Se trataba de un sencillo vestido color verde de tirantes y una cinta naranja en la cintura. La verdad nunca le había interesado ser muy llamativa, pero a causa de su explosiva personalidad, las personas tendían a juzgarle. Por suerte había encontrado su apoyo en sus amigas del Club de Itachi.

- Perfecto... Esto es lo que me pondré.- dijo mientras se adelantaba a pasos rápidos hacia la regadera.- ¡¡Itachi-san!! ¡¡Allá voy!!- grito desde la ducha muy emocionada.

Itachi apenas había terminado de su cita con Bay. La verdad era que la había pasado muy bien en compañía de la chica, lo que le hacia pensar que en su "Club de Lunáticas", como era uno de los apodos que le había puesto, no todas eran tan locas como el creía.

Después de sus grandes juegos en el casino, donde por suerte no jugó mucho, porque si no se hubiera quedado pobre, decidió ir a su habitación a darse una agradable ducha para relajarse antes de su próxima cita. Lo que más le estresaba, era no saber que clase de chica le podía tocar, porque si lo supiera, estaría preparado psicológicamente para el "choque" y así no seria tan traumático. Pero "debía" ser una sorpresa...

Cuando termino de vestirse se dispuso a salir de su habitación. No sabia quien le tocaba, pero conociéndolas, lo encontrarían en cualquier parte en donde este, así que se dispuso a ir al lobby a esperar. Pero antes de poder dar un paso, algo lo detuvo. Pudo escuchar una voz cantando. Retrocedió unos pasos y se vio frente a la puerta de la habitación que quedaba al lado de la suya. Recordó que era en ella que estaban alojadas la presidenta y la vice-presidenta, pero sabía que la pelirroja no estaba allí, ya que la había visto hace poco, así que sólo le quedaba una opción... La canción que se escuchaba era hermosa, y también la voz que la cantaba.

- Ai taku naru no Shouto. Naki taku naru no Junjou...- se oía adentro de la habitación. Itachi se quedó parado y pegando su oído en la pared mientras deleitaba sus oídos con aquella bella canción, hasta que la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una hermosa castaña-.

- ¡¡¡Ah!!!.- gritó sorprendida interrumpiendo el final de su canción.

- Emm... ¿Hola…?- dijo sin saber como excusarse.

- ¡Itachi-san! ¡Me dio un gran susto!- le gritó la chica con la mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza.

- Lo siento... Emm... disculpa, ¿pero es contigo con quien saldré ahora?- preguntó al darse cuenta de que la chica vestía elegantemente para la ocasión.

- El tiempo se acaba, tu suerte volverá, y con ella tal vez una decisión.- le dijo en forma muy sabia y con una sonrisita perversa.

- ¡! ¿A que te refieres con eso?- preguntó confundido.

- ¿Yo? No, nada... ya lo sabrás por ti mismo.- contestó Yakumo con una sonrisita.- ¡Ahora vamos!- dijo y se lo llevó tomado de la mano.

La tarde caía tiñendo el cielo de un hermoso color naranja y rosa. Poco faltaba para que terminara el plan "Acoso festejero" y las múltiples citas, dando paso a la fiesta "oficial" de cumpleaños del codiciado pelinegro. Todo estaba siendo preparado minuciosamente para la ocasión, en donde no podían faltar los invitados, los cuales serian la familia del joven, sus amigos y, claro está, las chicas de su "hermoso" club de fans. Mientras Las citas seguían, las jovencitas que ya habían logrado pasar su tan emocionante hora con Itachi eran las encargadas de supervisar los arreglos necesarios para la noche.

- ¿Hola?- dijo una voz del otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Hola! ¿Estoy hablando con el primo segundo del padre de Itachi-sama?.- preguntó Cielo desde su habitación.

- Perdón... ¿Quién?- contestó la voz del otro lado, algo confundida.

- Ups... Creo que marqué mal.- así colgó el teléfono y siguió con la investigación de la tan "buscada" familia.

- Cielo... ¿los localizaste?- preguntó Chizu desde el otro lado del lugar, donde se encontraba con otro teléfono haciendo llamadas de igual modo.

- No... ¡Es como si hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra!

- Bueno, ya... sigan buscando.- ordenó Hyde a lo que las demás siguieron con su trabajo

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Yakumo había llevado al moreno a la playa. Ese era uno de sus lugares favoritos, por lo que lo quería compartir con él. Despacio se dirigieron al lugar y, por petición de la chica, dejaron sus zapatos tras una roca para poder sentir la arena entre sus dedos.

- ¿Verdad que se siente bien?.- le preguntó mientras caminaban.

- Bueno... es cierto.- respondió mirando la arena.

- ¡Oye! Tengo una idea.- dijo viendo una pequeña colina a lo lejos.- ¡¡Vamos!!- comenzó a correr.

- ¡¡Hey!! ¡¡Espera!!- grito y la comenzó a seguir.

El viento golpeaba fuerte su rostro, pero la verdad no le importaba. Por un momento olvido todo aquello que lo había llevado a esa situación y se sintió libre otra vez, cosa que no había sentido desde hace varios días, ya que el saber que no descansaría en su día no lo dejaba en paz. Respiro hondo aquel aire lleno de libertad en cada una de las partículas que llevaba consigo.

- ¡¡Hey!! ¡¡Itachi-sama!!- grito la chica castada desde lo alto de la colina. El chico la vio y puso una cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿En serio quieres que suba?- la chica solo asintió sonriente. Subió cuidadosamente por las rocas hasta la cima... ¿Y bien?

- Solo mira...- le contesto mirando al frente. El la imitó.

El atardecer era hermoso. Hacia un bello contraste con el agua del mar en el horizonte, formando así una de las vistas más bellas que había visto en su vida. Era realmente hermoso, y que bueno que lo pudo ver de esa manera... después de todo valió la pena subía esa colina.

- Hermoso...- dijo el asombrado por tan esplendor.

- Si...- la chica dudo un momento, pero luego prosiguió-... Toma...- dijo entregándole un regalo bien arreglado en papel azul y con una bella cinta color rojo.

- ¿Para mi?

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Claro que para ti! ¿Si no para quien?- respondió burlona.

- Bien... - tomo el regalo en su mano y lo abrió delicadamente. Estaba tan bien envuelto que le dio algo de pena desbaratarlo así nada más.

Al abrirlo se encontró con algo sorprendente. Era una pequeña libreta de color negro la cual tenia dibujada una nube color rojo en la parte inferior derecha, y en la parte superior derecha, tenia escrito su nombre en letras magistrales. Se quedó sorprendido. Era uno de los mejores regalos que había recibido, pero no supo interpretar lo que ella quería decir al entregarle aquello.

- Disculpa, pero... ¿por que una libreta?- preguntó algo curioso.

- Es porque... vi que la tuya se estaba acabando, así que decidí regalarte otra para que sigas escribiendo poemas.- respondió la chica alegremente.

- Un momento... ¡¿Tú fuiste una de las que entraron a mi habitación ayer?!

- Je, je, je... bueno...

- ¿Por que lo hacen?.- inquirió Itachi con un gran gesto de intriga en su rostro.

Yakumo no dijo nada y sólo calló con una débil sonrisa. Itachi, al percatarse de esto, se sosegó un poco y, con la mirada, le exigió a esta que le diera una explicación.

- Pues verás...- ambos se sentaron en el suelo mientras Yakumo miraba al suelo con una expresión nostálgica-... Todo en la vida es por una razón de ser, ¿no?

- Si...

- Pues nuestro club también...- dijo y comenzó a recordar aquellos días de inicio.

Yakumo recordó con mucha añoranza el día en que ella y "La Fundadora" hicieron su club en lo que anteriormente era un modesto cuartito con algunos psoters de Itachi Uchiha. Lo que nació como un sueño, fue evolucionando con la llegada de las demás chicas que conformaban el club. Inclusive cuando Hyde ingresó en el Club, ella pensó que "la base secreta" era demasiado pequeña para un proyecto ambicioso como lo era un club de fans y sin pedir permiso, derribó una pared a martillazos y llamó a unos amigos suyos para que ampliaran el terreno. Cuando Firey (que para en ese entonces era la nueva presidenta) llegó y vio lo que había ocurrido, se quedó muda de la impresión.

- ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?!.- preguntó histérica la pelirroja.

- ¡Ah, hola, Firey-sama!.- saludó Hyde desde encima de una excavadora.- Lo que pasa es que ese cuchitril ya no servía para nuestras reuniones y como tú me dejaste a cargo del diseño del lugar, decidí que ya era hora de remodelar un poco.

- ¡¿Esto te parece un poco?! ¡Por Dios has derribado la pared y el techo!

- ¡No te preocupes! ¡Ya verás como lo arreglo todo de volada!

Como Firey no sabía mucho de construcción, rescató los viejos posters que aún quedaban en las paredes y se sentó en una roca por una hora para contemplar las fotos. Eso hasta que uno de los amigos de Hyde la quitó de ahí y la puso a mezclar cemento. Obviamente la ojicafé se rehusó y pasó el resto del día en el café de la cuarta avenida y no volvió hasta que Yakumo la llamó días después para que viera el club. Con mucha sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que ahora el inmueble poseía una habitación más grande que se habría de ocupar para sus reuniones, una cocina para hacer café y bocadillos, un baño (que francamente era necesario) y un cuarto pequeño con una cama incluida, lo que causó intriga en la presidenta.

- ¿Para que es esa habitación, Hyde?

- Bueno… lo que pasa es que pensé que podríamos darle una buena utilidad… Una nunca sabe cuando hará "anotación" con Itachi-sama.

Al escuchar esa parte del relato, Itachi se puso azul y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Ya sabía que sus fans lo querían frívolamente pero no creía que ellas eran capaces de querérselo llevar a la cama así de sencillo. No, señor… él definitivamente no iba a ceder a los intentos de seducción de ninguna, no porque fueran feas, sino porque simplemente no quería tener sexo con nadie. Un hombre tenía necesidades pero él era un hombre consciente y abnegado a admitir aquello que lo debatía mentalmente… ¿tener una noche de placer en su cumpleaños o no? Francamente era una oferta tentadora pero también riesgosa…

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

En la cocina del hotel, Firey se encontraba dándole los últimos toques al pastel que se iba a servir para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Itachi. A pesar de que le fascinaba cocinar y rara vez fallaba al preparar algo, ahora estaba harta de estar metida ahí con Gaara. Si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de sus manos expertas, ella ya estaría más que muerta por el cansancio. Contempló orgullosa las delicias que habían preparado juntos y se dispuso a batir el turrón para decorar la tarta, pero inexplicablemente una sensación de vacío invadió su corazón y gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. La pelirroja se las seco antes de que éstas fueran a caer en la crema.

- ¿Porqué lloras?.- le preguntó Gaara dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría.- Ya vamos a terminar.

- No es eso. Creo que algo me irritó los ojos o no sé…

- ¿Acaso estás triste?

- Tal vez. A veces me da por llorar de balde. No me hagas caso.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí. Ya nada más termino el pastel y me voy a mi cuarto.

Y como su le hubiese caído encima un cubo de agua helada, Firey continuó cocinando como si fuera una máquina y hasta Gaara se sobresaltó un poco al verla batir con tantas ganas. Le tuvo que decir que lo hiciera con cuidado porque era capaz de volverlo a embarrar todo de betún. Luego de que ella le puso el merengue, las cerezas y las láminas de chocolate al pastel, se retiró bastante apurada a su habitación. En ese preciso momento Gaara recibió una llamada telefónica de su hermana que lo distrajo por unos minutos y sin percatarse, alguien se coló a la cocina.

Era Sasuke disfrazado de cocinero y con un cubre bocas en el rostro para evitar ser reconocido. Su mirada era maliciosa y sacó de su bolsillo una botellita roja con una etiqueta que decía "Fuego Interior". La destapó con cuidado y vertió unas gotas de su interior encima de la pizza napolitana que Firey había preparado para su cena con Itachi. Sin duda él iba a estar cerca para ver cómo su venganza se llevaba a cabo.

- Esa pelirroja del demonio aprenderá a la mala que de mí nadie se burla. Una mordida de esto y ambos se convertirán en unas fieras. Sin duda me encantaría ver cómo ella le planta un golpe a mi hermano por pervertido.- pensó Sasuke saliendo de ahí disimuladamente.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Oooh, Sasuke, maldito seas..._**

**_Próximo Capítulo: La Comadreja Putilla (ja ja ja ya verán el porqué de ese título...)_**

**_¡¡Se cuidan y gracias por seguirnos en esta loca aventura!!_**

**_Firey Girl Out._**


	14. La Comadreja Putilla

**_Hoy es Lunes y me toca poner la conti, así que aquí la tienen. En las notas finales pondré algo que seguro les interesará..._**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**CAPÍTULO 13:**

**LA COMADREJA PUTILLA**

Cuando Yakumo terminó de contarle la historia de la fundación de club, Itachi miró su reloj de pulso y se dio cuenta de que ya faltaba poco para su cita con Firey. Él nunca se había puesto a pensar en cómo actuaría ella pero a juzgar por las escenitas que armó durante el día, llegó a la conclusión de que con ella le tocaría la más complicada de las citas porque el simple hecho de que la pelirroja tuviera un carácter inconstante, la hacía impredecible y algo fastidiosa de tratar.

El moreno ayudó a la castaña a bajarse de la colina aunque tampoco fue fácil porque ella a cada rato le gritaba que no fuera a mirar bajo su falda. Para evitar algún golpe, Itachi la sujetó de la cintura mientras descendían y a Yakumo la hacía muy feliz el tener contacto con su ídolo. Ellos caminaron descalzos por la orilla del mar y realmente se sentía bien pisar la arena suave y húmeda por el agua del mar. La luna ya estaba a punto de ponerse y apuntaba a que sería llena, justo en su fase más bella.

- Itachi-san, ¿tiene novia?

- No.

- ¿Cómo es la chica de sus sueños?.- preguntó la castaña perdiendo la vergüenza.

- Bueno, la verdad no me he puesto a pensar a fondo en ese tema.- contestó Itachi mirando al frente.

- ¿En serio? Yo pensaba que… bueno, con tanto poema que escribe… pensé que estaba enamorado.

- Escribo porque lo considero como un pasatiempo. Tengo muchos intereses pero en ninguno de ellos figura el amor.

- Ay, debería echarse una cana al aire de vez en cuando.- comentó Yakumo riéndose ante la posibilidad de que Itachi aún fuera virgen a su edad.- En serio verá que es divertido pasar el rato con alguna mujer. Yo estaré disponible cuando quiera, bastará sólo una llamada.

- Lo pensaré.

Los dos continuaron platicando hasta que llegaron a la habitación 470 que pertenecía a Yakumo y Firey. Frente a la puerta, Itachi tomó de las manos a la castaña y la miró fijamente.

- Gracias por el momento de entretención.

- Al contrario, gracias a ti.- dijo Yakumo sonrojándose y sonriendo tiernamente.

- Por favor dile a tu jefa que estaré en el bar esperándola.- tomó su barbilla y besó suavemente la frente de Yakumo.- Hasta luego.

- Sí…- la ojivioleta no sabía si chillar de emoción o correr por todo el hotel presumiendo su hazaña.

A víspera de que comenzara su cita, Firey ya se había cambiado y peinado con unas modestas ondas en su cabello. Llevaba puesto un elegante vestido negro sin mucho escote porque la mera verdad no tenía mucho que presumir en la parte delantera de su cuerpo pero su trasero sí daba para apantallar y eso en vez de considerarlo una bendición, lo tomaba como una maldición. Desde que se dio cuenta de que sus sentaderas eran mucho más grandes que las de las otras chicas, los demás no dejaban de hacerle bromas estúpidas y eso la avergonzaba terriblemente. Fue por eso que optó por el color negro porque eso disimulaba un poco las curvas de su cuerpo.

Mientras se colocaba un poco de lápiz labial color durazno, Yakumo entró a la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la pelirroja la miró de reojo por el espejo. A juzgar por el brillo de sus ojos, uno podía adivinar de inmediato que le había ido bastante bien y se alegró mucho por ella.

- Itachi-sama dice que te espera en el bar…- dejó escapar la castaña y al mirar el vestido de su jefa, agregó cómicamente.- ¿Ahora quien se te murió?

- No estoy para chistes, Yakumo-chan.

- Ay que genio. ¿Ya te tomaste tu medicina para la ansiedad?

- No voy a tomarme esa porquería.- se rehusó Firey rociándose con perfume.- Me hace sentir como si me hubieran administrado un calmante para animales.

- Pero recuerda que cuando no te la tomas comienzas a actuar… raro. Como hoy que todo el día te la pasaste montando mucho jaleo.

- Define tu concepto de raro.

- Pues… te ríes como si estuvieras en un manicomio, te alteras por cualquier cosa y te dan tantos nervios que casi acabas vomitando en el baño.

Aunque la presidenta se sintió indignada, admitió que su asistenta tenía razón. Tomó el frasco de las pastillas y se tomó una.

- Bueno, ya está. ¿Contenta?

- Sí. Suerte.

- ¡Y vaya que la necesitaré! Si me quedo dormida a media cita juro que te mataré.- la amenazó Firey dejando la habitación y bajando por la escalera.

Para la pelirroja bajar más de quince pisos de escaleras era todo un record pero después del incidente de esa tarde con el elevador, no le quedaron ganas para volverse a subirse a uno en los próximos quince meses. Prefería matarse los pies que sufrir un colapso nervioso, aunque esto último iba a ser imposible gracias a su dichoso medicamento. Fue después de un ataque de histeria durante la preparatoria que su madre la llevó ante una psicóloga, quien le recetó sus detestables calmantes. A veces resistía un poco los efectos sedantes de los mismos pero igual no le permitían expresarse con total libertad.

Cuando por fin llegó al bar, Firey vio a Itachi sentado en la barra tomando jugo de arándano y estrujó por un momento el pequeño regalo que llevaba en su mano porque le parecía un chico sumamente atrayente con muchas de las cualidades que ella buscaba en un hombre pero también era tan difícil acercársele que la verdad no sabia cómo tratarlo sin parecer molesta. Respiró profundo y se acercó a él justo antes de que otra chica lo abordara.

- Ah, buenas noches, Itachi-kun.

- Buenas noches.- saludó el moreno dejando su bebida.

- ¿Vamos al comedor? Preparé algo que seguro te gustará y así podremos conocernos más mientras comemos.

- Me parece bien.- accedió Itachi mientras se dejaba tomar de la mano por la pelirroja.

Ellos llegaron a una zona especial del comedor que Firey había reservado para ellos dos por tener bastante privacidad y una vista del exterior muy buena. Ahí si alguno metía la pata o decía algo indebido, nadie más podría saberlo más que ellos dos. La presienta llamó al camarero y ordenó una botella de vino tinto gran reserva que sólo merecía ser servido en una ocasión tan especial. Ella tomó su copa y la alzó un poco al aire porque deseaba brindar.

- ¿Qué estamos celebrando?.- le preguntó Itachi clavándole los ojos misteriosos que en otro tiempo habían vuelto locas a varias mujeres.

- El habernos conocido. Eso es lo que estamos celebrando.

- Pero yo no acostumbro brindar con cualquier clase de mujer. No te conozco.- protestó el Uchiha y Firey se rió graciosamente.

- ¿Quieres que te hable de mí?

- Si no te importa.- dijo Itachi sonriendo y chocando ligeramente su copa con la de la pelirroja. Sonrió, y pensó: "¿Estoy coqueteando con una chica a quien no he visto en toda mi vida?"

Firey le dio un sorbo a su vino y con voz lenta dio inicio a su presentación.

- Me llamo Evelyn Cruz pero mis conocidos me llaman Firey, soy tan mexicana como Pancho Villa y nací durante una mañana bastante peculiar puesto que la luna aún se miraba en la lejanía al mismo tiempo que el sol. En mi primer año de vida ocurrió un eclipse solar y desde entonces sentí fascinación por esa clase de acontecimientos celestes pero siempre me ha gustado observar cómo brilla la luna en noches como esta.

- Muy interesante. ¿Y qué cosas te gustan?

- Escribir, leer novelas románticas, cocinar, los programas de policías y detectives, los claveles, mirar la luna, la música, que el despertador se descomponga y…- parecía que iba a decir algo más pero se quedó callada.

- ¿Y?

- Olvídalo.

Itachi tenía curiosidad por saber qué era lo último que Firey quería decir pero la vio tan afligida que prefirió no seguir preguntando.

- ¿Te gusta mucho escribir?

- Bueno.- respondió sonriendo.- Es prácticamente lo único que hago.

- Hasta aquí vamos bien.- pensó Itachi, que a estas alturas de la vida se había hecho el firme propósito de no interesarse por una mujer inculta. Había llegado a la conclusión de que la cultura era la madre de toda buena relación.

- ¿Y tú?.- preguntó Firey para ganar tiempo en lo que se le ocurría otro tema de conversación.

- Estudié Literatura Inglesa en la universidad de Konoha, me gustan los dulces, una buena copa de sake, las cafeterías tradicionales, los días lluviosos, las aguas termales, escribir, la música y tengo tantos intereses que no podría enlistarlos todos en este momento.

- Vaya… Entonces eres un chico dinámico.- comentó la pelirroja dándole otro sorbo a su copa.

- También soy virgen...- agregó el moreno tranquilamente.

Firey casi le escupió el vino en la cara a Itachi por la impresión. ¿Había escuchado a Itachi decirle que era virgen? Inmediatamente sonó la alarma de peligro en su cerebro y un gran letrero de "Alerta" se marcó en sus pensamientos. No pudo evitar sentirse estúpida por ocurrírsele salir con un chico con menos experiencia que ella y su rostro adquirió el mismo color que una fresa madura.

- ¿Perdón?.- inquirió la presidenta enarcando una ceja.

Itachi pareció captar el nerviosismo de su compañera y se echó a reír.

- ¡No te rías!.- se molestó Firey.- No veo que tiene de gracioso que a tu edad no te hayas acostado nunca con alguien. A menos claro que seas sacerdote o loco.

- Por supuesto que me he acostado con mujeres, qué te crees, si soy una persona normal. Lo que quise decirte es que soy virgen en el amor. Hasta ahora nunca me he enamorado profundamente de nadie.- explicó Itachi sonriendo por la ingenuidad de la pelirroja.

Firey no sabía ni qué decir, acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo y casi besó a Gaara cuando él apareció para llevarles la deliciosa pizza napolitana y el risotto con champiñones que ella había preparado anteriormente. Gaara la miró y se le acercó.

- Te veo muy distraída Firey, ¿te sientes bien?

- Sí, muchas gracias.

- Mejor ya no tomes, no vayas a dar un espectáculo.

¡Nada más eso le faltaba! Que Gaara pensara que estaba borracha. Si no fuera porque Itachi estaba ahí, ella lo habría sujetado de la camisa y sacudido hasta que se mareara. Por debajo de la mesa le metió un puntapié al ojiverde para que se fuera y éste lo hizo tan rápido se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo mal tercio.

- Tengo entendido que no te gusta la carne y como yo tampoco la disfruto mucho, preparé una cena italiana.

- ¿Hiciste todo esto tú sola?

- Digamos que tuve cierta ayuda divina.

La pelirroja comenzó a cortar la pizza para servirle un trozo a Itachi pero se sintió un poco mareada porque la pastilla contra la ansiedad ya estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo. Tomó aire para tratar de resistir el efecto y se pisoteó un pie ella misma para reanmimarse. Sirvió rápidamente una rebanada en ambos platos y comenzaron a comer. Como a ninguno le gustaba ese silencio tan incómodo que los rodeaba, Firey empezó a hablar de lo fascinantes que eran las obras de William Shakespeare, e Itachi dijo que "Hamlet" había sido su mejor trabajo pero ella lo contrarió porque le daba más crédito a "Romeo y Julieta" y concordaron en que "Macbeth" también era genial. Así estuvieron creando argumentos ingeniosos por varios minutos hasta que quedaron satisfechos.

- Muchas gracias por la comida. Estuvo realmente deliciosa.

- De nada.

Firey volvió a sentirse pesada y se abanicó con la mano rezando porque el sueño no le ganara la partida. Y al parecer ella no era la única que experimentaba cosas raras.

Itachi parecía que estaba sofocándose y sintió que un intenso calor le invadía las piernas. Un cosquilleo hizo de las suyas en su estómago, pecho y espalda. Empezó a sudar y a imaginarse qué se sentiría raptar a una mujer y hacerle el amor desenfrenadamente a campo abierto bajo la luz de la luna y junto a una fogata encendida. Gruñó hastiado por estar teniendo fantasías pecaminosas en un momento tan inoportuno. Su mente no le correspondía del todo y por simple impulso se puso de pie.

- Vamos a caminar. Creo que aquí hace demasiado calor.

- Sí, yo opino lo mismo.

Firey se agarró del brazo de Itachi para evitar desplomarse en el suelo y por algún motivo su corazón estaba acelerado y estaba experimentando una especie de alucinación porque veía al Uchiha como si fuera un ángel caído del cielo rodeado por un halo brillante y toda la cosa. También respiraba profundamente como si necesitara aire fresco con urgencia. La pareja no se daba cuenta de que Sasuke los miraba atentamente.

- Se supone que ya deberían estar haciendo un show… pero parece que Itachi se está aguantando las ganas de hacerle cosas indecentes a su acompañante.- murmuraba para sí.

- ¿Qué?.- preguntó Sakura alcanzándolo a escuchar.

- Puse un poderoso afrodisiaco en la comida de Itachi y hace efecto casi de inmediato. Aunque… creo que él no piensa llevársela a la cama por muchas ganas que tenga. ¡Más le vale hacerlo porque si no ella lo querrá aún más y yo quiero que lo odie!

- Sasuke, qué malo eres.

- Lo sé.

- …- la pelirrosa no sabía si golpearlo o seguirle la corriente y prefirió irse por una tercera opción.- Mejor sigue comiendo.

Fuera del hotel, Itachi y Firey caminaban despacio hasta que llegaron a un pequeño jardín en quien sabe que parte del hotel y se recostaron en el suelo para mirar las estrellas. En la habitación del Uchiha, las chicas del club continuaban dando los últimos toques de la decoración y Hyde no había resistido la tentación de encender algunos de los cohetes que habían traído para celebrar el cumpleaños del moreno. Firey observó embelesada cómo el cielo se cubría de hermosos destellos de colores distintos… amarillo, azul, rosa, violeta, naranja, blanco, verde… Itachi también los miraba y al voltear a ver a la pelirroja, notó que ella estaba bastante seria y el brillo de los fuegos artificiales reflejado en su cara la hacía verse sumamente misteriosa. Era extraño que ella se comportara así porque en los espectáculos de pirotecnia solía emocionarse de más como si fuera una niñita.

Era como un sueño estar así juntos viendo los fuegos artificiales. Itachi se sentó porque se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja se había quedado dormida pero de vez en cuando abría los ojos en un esfuerzo por seguir observando el cielo de colores. En la pose en que ella estaba acostada, se podía ver un poco su escote pero Itachi trataba de distraerse con otra cosa porque aún no se le pasaba el efecto del afrodisiaco.

La única parte del cuerpo de Firey que conocí muy bien aparte de la cara y las manos, era el redondo trozo de pantorrilla que había alcanzado a verle tras el pareo durante el incidente con la naranja en la piscina. Ese recuerdo lo atormentaba ahora que el deseo se estaba apoderando de sus sentidos. Tenía un enorme antojo de poner su mano sobre la piel de la pelirroja y luego por todo su ser como nunca lo había hecho con otras mujeres, de hecho, él nunca había visto un cuerpo desnudo más que en los cuadros que pintaba Deidara. En las otras dos ocasiones en que había tenido intimidad, no había tenido ganas de verles el cuerpo a sus amantes y terminado el acto se alejaba antes de que éstas se descubrieran. En cambio, ahora se había despertado en él la curiosidad de ver a Firey por largo rato así, sin ninguna prenda encima. No sabía si eso era por la poción que Sasuke puso en la pizza o porque de verdad le nacía del corazón…

No sabía…

Firey ya no abrió los ojos y esta vez sí se durmió por más de cinco minutos aún cuando apenas llevaban poco más de treinta minutos de haber comenzado con la cita.

- Ya no puedo más…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Próximo Capítulo: Una Experiencia Inolvidable_**

**_Ya nos estamos acercando al final de este fic colectivo mis queridas lectoras. Gracias a ustedes se me ha ocurrido serializar las aventuras de Itachi y sus fans, anoche me cruzó la idea de crear un fic con mini-aventuras de Itachi en las que él es un magnifico escritor con un mini-club de fans, pero aquí lo único diferente será que nosotras nos cambiaremos los nicks por nombres japoneses y seremos orgullosas ciudadanas niponas ^_^_**

**_Ja, ja, ja creo que de nuevo ya me fumé de la fuerte, pero bueno. Ahora a lo interesante que les prometí arriba._**

**_¿Se acuerdan que les conté acerca de un colectivo de Halloween que estamos haciendo en el club? Pues bien, eso me inspiró a crear varios dibujos de nosotras usando disfraces para Noche de Brujas. Mi preferido es uno donde aparezco yo con Yakumo, Cielo y Hozuki. Se me antoja regalarlo, así que si ustedes quieren obtenerlo, sólo las primeras tres que me contesten esta pregunta por Mensaje Privado se harán dueñas de este fanart. La cuestión es:_**

**_¿Cuantos años está cumpliendo Itachi en este fic?_**

**_¿Verdad que no es difícil? Ya saben, a las que adivinen les regalaré mi modesto pero tierno dibujito. _****_¡¡Se cuidan todas!!_**

**_Firey Girl Out._**


	15. Una Experiencia Inolvidable

**CAPÍTULO 14:**

**UNA EXPERIENCIA INOLVIDABLE**

Se acercó lentamente a la chica. Su mente le decía a gritos que lo hiciera, pero su corazón sabia que estaba mal, aun así la mente ganó sobre él. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la chica abrió los ojos.

- ¿Mmmh?- al ver al pelinegro tan cerca de ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse como un tomate madurado- ¡¡Kyaa!!!.- gritó empujando al chico lejos de ella, el cual cayó de espaldas en el pasto.

- Uhh…- dijo sobándose la cabeza-... ¿que fue eso?

- ¡¿Que quieres que haga si estabas tan cerca de mi?!

- Sólo estaba...- trato de pensar en una buena excusa, y algo le llegó a la mente-... un insecto se paró en tu cara y quería quitarlo sin despertarte.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Que? ¿En serio?

- No te asustes... ya se fue.

- ¡Eso no me anima!

- Bueno... mejor vamos a caminar.

- ... de acuerdo, si.- ambos chicos se incorporaron del pasto y siguieron su camino, charlando sobre algunas trivialidades para rellenar los incómodos silencios que se formaban.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

En otra parte, las chicas del club del sexy pelinegro se preparaban para terminar de preparar la decoración y solo tener que bajar al salón de actividades del hotel y colocarlas. Todas trabajaban arduamente, ya que querían que aquella noche fuera inolvidable para su ídolo de largos cabellos. Intentarían impresionarlo, y así darles una mejor imagen sobre ellas que la que tenía el chico.

- ¿Todo esta listo?- preguntó Yakumo viendo los accesorios decorativos.

- ¡¡Sí!!- gritaron todas al unísono. El entusiasmo fue tal que casi le rompen los tímpanos a la pobre chica.

- Ok...

- Yakumo-san... ¿ya podemos bajar a colocar la decoración?- preguntó emocionada Cielo.

- Ah... si, claro... Mientras yo iré a supervisar que la comida de la fiesta esté lista.

- Mmh... ¿No será que quiere visitar a "cierta" persona?- dedujo Hyde por la cara de la chica.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡¡Ahora vayan a preparar esa decoración!!- gritó toda roja.

- Claro...- las chicas obedecieron las órdenes de su "superiora" y se dirigieron rápidamente a organizar el salón de actividades con aquellos hermosos adornos que habían preparado especial y únicamente para su amado Itachi.

- Je, je, je... mientras... ¡yo iré a la cocina !- dijo la ojivioleta y se dirigió a su destino.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

En otra parte del famosísimo hotel "Pásela Bien Rico", el joven Sasuke Uchiha y su fiel "acompañante" Sakura Haruno, estaban espiando a la pareja de Itachi y Firey, quienes caminaban alegremente mientras conversaban.

- ¡¡Diablos!! ¡¿Como es que sigue con ella?!- dijo claramente furioso el chico. Estaba con una chaqueta color negro y unos lentes oscuros, tras un periódico estilo detective.

- No se por que le tienes tanto odio a esa chica y a tu hermano... ¡Mira que gracias a ella conseguimos poder venir juntos aquí!- agrego la pelirrosa, quien estaba vestida de igual manera que el chico.

- ¡Ese no es el punto! Nos dio una habitación de esas baratuchas, ¡además de que no tenia ventanas!- se quejo con cascaditas en los ojos.

- ¡Anda Sasuke! ¡Que no fue tan malo!- dijo recordando su "interesante" noche juntos en aquella estrecha habitación.

- Como digas... ¡Ejem! Sigamos espiando. Itachi es mas resistente de lo que imagine, así que es hora de poner en marcha el plan B- finalizó con una mirada maliciosamente ingeniosa, cosa que le dio un pequeño escalofrío a Sakura.

- Bien...

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

En la cocina, los cocineros se esmeraban en dar su mejor trabajo para preparar la suculenta comida de aquella fiesta de cumpleaños, ya que el gerente Sabaku deseaba lo mejor para su amiga la pelirroja, quien le pidió con tanta alegría que dieran lo mejor de ellos.

Platos volaban de aquí a allá, cocineros pasaban y pasaban buscando distintos ingredientes para dar aquel toque a sus comidas que hacia a las personas llegar al cielo y tocar las nubes con las manos. En ese momento, y sin previo aviso, la vice Yakumo entro como Juan en su casa a la cocina del hotel.

- ¡Oye ninia! ¡¿Tu otra vez aquí?!- grito el sub-gerente del lugar al encontrarse con la no muy grata presencia de la chica.

- Jum… no diga eso... Solo vine a supervisar que la comida este lista para cuando comience la fiesta.- dijo sentándose en una silla algo apartada de todo el alboroto y tomando dos manzanas de una canasta de frutas que se encontraban en una de las mesas. Mordió una de ellas.

- ¡¡Ya le había dicho que no se permiten personas que no sean del personal de la cocina aquí!!- exclamo furioso tomando a Yakumo otra vez por el brazo.

- ¡Hey! suélteme!.

- Kazuo… Déjala ir- agrego una voz grave detrás del hombre, lo cual lo hiso obedecer rápidamente.

- Si, s-señor- dijo y se marcho.

- ¡Ah!- suspiró- ¡Gaara-san! Usted siempre me saca de apuros.

- No tendría que hacerlo si no se metieras en ellos- contesto con una media sonrisa que hiso vivir hasta la ultima de las terminaciones nerviosas de la chica.- Sabe que no puede entrar aquí.

- Es que vine a verlo... es decir, ¡vine a ver que la comida no estuviera retrasada! - dijo con un fuerte tono carmesí en sus mejillas. El pelirrojo rio por lo bajo ante esto.

- No se debe de preocupar. Todo esta en perfecto orden y justo a tiempo.- ambos miraron el alboroto que se había armado gracias a uno de los platillos, que fue a parar directo a la cabeza del sub-gerente Kazuo-... bueno... casi todo- corrigió algo apenado-.

- ¿Quiere una manzana?- preguntó la castaña recordando que tenia dos en su mano.

- Emm… supongo que no hay problema.- Tomo la manzana en su mano y le propino un delicada mordida en el centro de la misma. Yakumo solo lo miro embelesada.

- Oh por Dios...- fue lo único que pudo decir ante su enmudecimiento total.

-... ¿Que?- preguntó el chico confundido.

- Ah, no... Bueno, es que dicen que depende de como los chicos comen manzanas se califica la calidad de sus besos.- respondio como si de una clase se tratara.

- ¿Ah si?

- ¡Si!

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Ya había terminado el resto de la hora que le correspondía a Firey como acompañante del pelinegro, por lo que ambos se despidieron con algo de nerviosismo en sus palabras y se dirigieron en rumbos diferentes. La pelirroja se dirigió a su habitación rápidamente para tirarse sobre las suaves cobijas de la cama y así dejar que su corazón se desacelererara un poco mas.

- No pudo haber sido mejor...-suspiró la presidenta.- ¡A menos de que no me hubiera dormido esos 7 minutos!.- se dio golpecitos en la cabeza por la exasperación.- Pero ya nada se puede hacer.- se regañó internamente- ¡Ahora, me arreglare para la fiesta de Itachi-san!- procedió a cumplir con lo dicho.

Itachi, por su parte, se había dirigido al bar, el cual se encontraba cerca de la entrada del hotel. No tenia planeado escaparse, ya que a estas alturas lo consideraba una perdida de tiempo, además, Firey le había mencionado que le tenían una pequeña sorpresa y que debía de aguardar algunos 20 minutos o un poco mas, entonces alguna de ellas lo llevaría al lugar del encuentro... aunque no sabia a que se refería.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Pidió una bebida ligera, ya que aun sentía su cuerpo arder a causa de algo que no estaba seguro de que fuera, pero que lo hizo pensar en muchas cosas que nunca creyó que le importaran, y menos con esa chica. Bebió tranquilamente y sin mucha presión, a excepción de la incertidumbre que sentía de saber lo que le aguardaba tras haber pasado 20 minutos... o mas.

Así se paso el resto de los minutos que le quedaban de una mínima libertad, como el pensaba, hasta que llegara "la hora misteriosa" en la que no sabia cual seria su destino...

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Al salón de la fiesta ya habían llegado la mayoría de los invitados que invitaron las chicas del club de fans de su adorado y festejado Itachi. Entre ellos estaban incluidos los padres del chico, su molesto hermano con su "acompañante", sus amigos mas cercanos, dígase la banda "Akatsuki", como se hacían llamar, y unas que otras personas de la familia del moreno (tios, tias, abuelos, etc..).

Las chicas del club también estaban presentes. Todas vestían elegantes pero a la vez atrevidos vestidos de fiesta que las hacían lucir bellas y resaltaban los buenos atributos que poseían. Bay traía un hermoso vestido color morado, con algo de escote y con la espalda al descubierto. Cielo-chan llevaba uno de color amarillo, tan tierno como ella, no poseía mucho escote, pero no era necesario, ya que igual la hacia lucir fantástica. Hyde llevaba un vestido color verde olivo, bastante estado, lo que hiso babear a unos cuantos de los primos del festejado que fueron invitados. Chizu vestía de color azul, un tono que se veía bastante bien con su tono de piel bronceado y que a la vez resaltaba sus delicados atributos. El vestido naranja de Hozuki era simple pero elegante, lo que la hacia ser un ser de presencia en el lugar. Yakumo llevaba puesto un vestido color rosa, ni muy claro ni muy oscuro, que contrastaba perfectamente con su ojos violáceos, además de que el ligero escote que poseía la hacia verse muy bien. Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, estaba la presidenta Firey, la cual llevaba un vestido largo color rojo oscuro, el cual tenía una abertura desde abajo que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo izquierdo, lo cual la hacia lucir entre elegante y salvaje, unas cualidades muy atractivas para los hombres.

La fiesta solo esperaba por su invitado especial, el cual obviamente no podía faltar a su propia fiesta de cumpleaños. Asuka había ido por el pelinegro al bar donde se encontraba y el había avisado que se vistiera elegantemente y que acto seguido se dirigiera al salón de actividades donde lo aguardaba su gran sorpresa. El moreno sospechaba algo, ya que no era muy común ver a alguien vestido tan elegantemente solo por un capricho, así que hizo caso y obedeció a su informadora.

Todos se encontraban ansiosos por la llegada del festejado y ver su reacción ante tal presentación. De repente, Chizu, quien estaba en la puerta de entrada vigilando, dio su grito de aviso...

- ¡¡¡Ya llega!!! -grito a todo pulmón, lo que se escucho por casi todo el salón, y se hicieron correr la voz.

Al Itachi entrar en el salón, no pudo dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Un salón decorado con sus colores favoritos: rojo, negro y blanco, además de que todos sus conocidos mas cercanos se encontraban en ese lugar y lo habían recibido con un alegre "¡¡Sorpresa!!", con excepción de Sasuke, quien se la había pasado sentado en una silla de una mesa apartada desahogando su rabia con copas y copas de vodka puro.

- ¿Pero qué...?- dijo sorprendido el chico.

- ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Itachi-san!!- gritaron todas las integrantes de su club de fans, las cuales estaban agrupados a un lado de los invitados. El moreno no pudo evitar sonreírles porque sabía que todo había sido planeado por ellas. Esta acción hizo saltar los corazones de todas.

- No lo puedo creer...- fue lo único que dijo después de saludar a todos los allí presentes.

- ¡¡Pues créelo amigo!!- le dijo el rubio Deidara- ¡Al parecer estas locas no están tan locas como pensaba!

- No sabes lo que dices.- dijo el pelinegro recordando todo por lo que tuvo que pasar en su "acogedora" estadía en aquel hotel.

- Por lo menos no terminó tan mal- agregó Sasori para después tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

- Si... no terminó tan mal...- repitió el chico viendo en dirección a la mesa donde se encontraban reunidas las de su club, pero su vista estaba fija en un lugar en particular...

Las chicas habían convencido a Firey de que dijera algunas palabras para los presentes, cosa que les costo mucho, ya que la presidenta se negaba rotundamente. A la pelirroja nunca se le había dado bien hablar en público, y mucho menos dar un discurso, pero luego acepto, ya que no quería que la siguieran acosando toda la noche. Se dirigió a donde se encontraba la banda musical tocando y les pidió que la dejaran hablar unos minutos.

- Ejem... Buenas noches a todos.- dijo para llamar la atención de los invitados. Itachi se sorprendió y la miro atentamente, lo que le subió los nervios.- Eh... Primero que nada, quisiera presentarme ante ustedes, mi nombre es Evelyn Cruz, pero pueden llamarme Firey... soy la presidenta del.... Club de Fans de Itachi y nosotras los hemos convocado a todos ustedes a presenciar uno mas de sus gloriosos años de vida.- todos la miraban atentamente.- Primero, quería agradecer al hotel "Pásela bien Rico" por permitirnos hacer esta fiesta aquí.- los del personal sonrieron agradecidos-... Segundo, quisiera agradecer también a mis ayudantes del club, ya que gracias a ellas esta decoración quedo tan bella y todo fue tan organizado- las chicas sonrieron- También mostrarles mi gratitud a los de la cocina por preparar el suculento banquete que comeremos mas tarde y a su excelente gerente Sabaku No Gaara por dirigirlos tan bien- los cocineros sonrieron- Agradezco también a ustedes por aceptar haber venido a esta fiesta y honrarnos a todos con sus presencias... Y por último, pero obviamente no menos importante, quería reconocer a Itachi-san... - mágicamente una luz lo alumbró.- Gratificarle por haber soportado tantos... acosos de nuestra parte, y por serle fiel a nuestros planes para su propio día- rió por lo bajo-... Gracias a Todos... y... sin más nada que decir... ¡¡A divertirse!!- bajo lentamente del "escenario" y la banda comenzó a tocar una canción bastante movida, lo que causo que algunas parejas quisieran pararse a bailar. Cuando Firey bajo, Itachi la esperaba abajo, y esto hiso que se colorara y se pusiera nerviosa.

- ¿Puedo... hablar contigo?- pregunto sonriente.

- C-claro.- contesto apenada. El la tomo de la mano y salieron del salón.

Las chicas del club habían presenciado la escena y algunas quedaron conmovidas, otras, se habían enojado y otras estaban tristes.

- ¡¡Ah!- suspiro Cielo emocionada- parece que Itachi-san ya hizo su elección.

- Si... que bueno que al fin congenie con alguien- agrego Bay.

- ¡¡Ahhh!!- suspiraron ambas al unísono-.

Yakumo se encontraba en la mesa del buffet tomando algo de ponche cuando vio a cierto pelirrojo parado en la puerta observando orgulloso el lugar. Lentamente se acerco a el.

- ¿Bailas?- le preguntó.

- Emm... no estoy seguro de si...- pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡¡Bah!! ¡¡Vamos!! ¡¡No importa!!- exclamo y lo tomo del brazo, para luego dirigirse a la pista de baile.

- No creo que...

- No creas nada... solo... déjate llevar- lo interrumpió la chica mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. El chico acepto sin más y el baile comenzó.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_¡¡Y el próximo capítulo ya será el final de esta travesía!! No la esperen con ansia o podrían arrepentirse (?) _**

**_Próximamente: "El Que Besa... Y Después no Llama"_**

**_¡¡Gracias por sus reviews!! Una dedicación especial a iLuZzioN y a Momoko Uzumaki por ser mis dos lectoras más fieles. ¡Son tan lindas las dos!_**

**_¡¡Cuídense mucho y nos vemos luego!!_**

**_Firey Girl Out. _**


	16. El Que Enamora y Después no Llama

**CAPÍTULO 15:**

**EL QUE ENAMORA… Y DESPUÉS NO LLAMA.**

El personal del hotel ya habían hecho a un lado las mesas del comedor para hacerles más espacio a los invitados que se levantaban de sus asientos para bailar mientras que otros aún se quedaban sentados disfrutando del delicioso banquete. Yakumo sacó a relucir sus mejores pasos con tal de impresionar a Gaara quien apenas y sí podía seguirle la corriente sin tropezar con ella, aunque lo disfrutaba bastante porque nunca se había topado con una jovencita tan llena de vida. Hyde decidió encender el resto de la enorme dotación de fuegos artificiales que aún quedaban en la caja y Deidara la acompañó en primer lugar porque a él le fascinaba la pirotecnia y en segundo lugar porque la pequeña castaña le pareció bastante linda.

Fuera del comedor, Itachi se encontraba con Firey contemplando la luna llena reflejarse en el océano y aunque al moreno se le había ocurrido un estupendo poema relativo al tema, prefirió dejarlo porque ya tenía otros propósitos en mente.

- ¿De qué te gustaría hablar conmigo?.- preguntó la pelirroja sin dejar de mirar al horizonte.

- Quiero darte las gracias.- respondió Itachi y ella lo volteó a ver.- Sé que me comporté necio e inflexible cuando recién comenzó esto, pero poco a poco me convencí de que este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida. Yakumo me dijo que había sido tu idea y por eso estoy agradecido contigo.

- Pues, de nada. Es algo que hago con mucho gusto.

- ¿Aún odias tu trabajo?

- No…- un tic recorrió la mente de Firey.- ¿Cómo supiste que odiaba mi trabajo?

- Ah… pues…

Itachi no pudo pensar en alguna excusa pero justo cuando iba a decirle la verdad de que él era el tipo disfrazado de la cafetería, ella le colocó un dedo en los labios para callarlo.

- Entonces quien debería estar agradecida soy yo.- dijo la presidenta.- Gracias, Itachi…

- Cuando dije que eras una gran persona, yo iba muy en serio.- susurró el moreno tomando su mano mientras la veía a los ojos.- Y todavía pienso igual.

Firey se quedó callada porque le daba la sensación de que si hablaba, el hechizo con el que Itachi la había encantado se rompería.

- Bailemos.- le sugirió el Uchiha rodeándole la cintura.

- Pero… yo no sé bailar y cuando estábamos en nuestra cita pensaba que no te gustaban ese tipo de cosas.

- Me hacía el duro. Me da mucha vergüenza bailar enfrente de tantas personas.- confesó Itachi sin perder la calma.

- No, creo que no deberíamos hacerlo ni en privado. Realmente tengo la gracia de un elefante.

- Yo pienso que no pierdes nada con intentarlo. A decir verdad, podríamos aprender juntos porque no soy el mejor en esto.

- ¡¿De verdad?!.- Firey parecía no creerle.- Yo pensaba que sabías hacer de todo, después de todo, eres un genio.

Itachi hizo un pequeño mohín de disgusto porque en vez de tomárselo como un cumplido, pensaba que el ser considerado un genio era una maldición. De inmediato se puso tenso y muy serio, lo que intimidó a la pelirroja.

- No soy un genio...- la corrigió dándose la vuelta.-… soy un ser humano.

- Lo siento. No creí que te iba a ofender de esa manera. Entiendo el peso que llevas sobre tus hombros, y no me importaría invertir mi tiempo en comprenderte y aliviar esa pesadez. Después de todo, a pesar de que soy la menor de cuatro hermanos, tengo muchas responsabilidades y problemas con los cuales lidiar. Sé como te sientes.

- ¿Cómo lo haces?

- ¿El qué?

- El entender a otros aún cuando no te entiendes a ti misma.

- Quién sabe.- respondió Firey encogiéndose de hombros.- Es algo que me viene por naturaleza.

Itachi se rió y volvió a abrazar a la pelirroja de manera amistosa mientras veían juntos el segundo espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Pero como el moreno aún tenía ganas de bailar, sujetó a Firey y dio unas cuantas vueltas con ella, aunque la pobre trataba de no caer por no poderse mover tan enérgicamente como Itachi, y después de que se sintió mareada, él volvió a reírse con esa sonrisa tan sofisticada y suave que sólo él hacía.

- Oye, ¿ya te cansaste?.- preguntó el Uchiha desilusionado.

- Es que te dije que no sabía bailar.- dijo ella tratando de no vomitar.

- ¿Quieres un beso?

- ¡No!

- ¿No?.- estaba sorprendido.

- ¡Si!

- ¿Si?

- ¡Itachi!.- lo regañó Firey exasperada pero también aguantando la risa.

- ¿Entonces… aceptas salir conmigo?.- inquirió Itachi susurrándoselo al oído y a ella se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

En el salón comedor, las chicas se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo en una sola mesa platicando y bailando con los amigos de Itachi. Bayrozoma era la que resaltaba por su habilidad para hacer que cualquier chico bailara con ella con sólo un ademán y tanto Gaara como Yakumo arrasaban con sus diversos estilos de danza. Bastante cansados, tomaron asiento por un momento para tomarse una bebida fría y unirse a la plática.

- Aunque Itachi-sama se mostró reservado en nuestra cita, se comportó muy lindo conmigo. Adoró la guitarra que le regalé y me prometió usarla en la reunión privada que tendremos más tarde.- les contaba Bay emocionada.

- ¿Le regalaste una guitarra?.- preguntó Chizu ligeramente asombrada.- Yo le obsequié una chaqueta de piel negra.- todas se quedaron viéndola porque se imaginaron a Itachi vestido de rockero.- Es que pensé que le haría bien tener una.

- Uff, el sólo pensar que después de esto todavía tendremos más relajo, hace que me quiera desmayar.- opinó Hyde masajeándose los pies.- Pero nada que una botella de refresco no pueda remediar.

- ¿Aún no ha regresado Firey-sama?.- inquirió Yakumo tomándose un vaso de ponche de frutas.

- Sí, mírala ahí viene con Itachi-sama.- señaló Cielo.

Efectivamente, la pelirroja entró al salón de baile acompañada de Itachi, éste le dijo algo que hizo que a ella se le pusiera la cara del mismo color que su cabello y vestido. El moreno se reunió con sus amigos para contarles a detalle lo que había experimentado desde que Sasuke lo engañó para que acudiera al hotel, aunque claro, por alguna razón evitó decirles acerca de la humillación que pasó al ser desnudado por la fuerza. Tal vez no quería que Deidara se lo echara en cara en el futuro o se riera de él por dejarse medio violar por un montón de chicas que físicamente eran más débiles que él. Hubo un punto de la conversación en que el rubio expresó su envidia hacia Itachi por contar con tantas admiradoras que para colmo, eran lindas y muy prestas a hacerle cualquier favor al Uchiha mayor.

Firey se abanicó con la mano y tomó asiento en la mesa de sus amigas, quienes la rodearon de inmediato porque querían saber lo que Itachi le había dicho. Contrario a lo que esperaban, la presidenta sólo les dijo sonriendo que su ídolo le prometió verla en su cumpleaños, que se llevaría a cabo en Julio, aunque ella no lo tomó en serio porque ya conocía la maña de Itachi de no cumplir con sus citas. Fuera de eso, no dijo nada más por mucho que sus subordinadas la atosigaron. Yakumo comprendió que Firey pensaba llevarse su conversación a la tumba, o al menos que no iba a revelarlo de momento.

Cuando dieron las diez y media de la noche, más de la mitad de los invitados ya se habían retirado a sus casas mientras que otros estaban demasiado cansados o ebrios como para tomar un auto, y prefirieron pasar la noche en el hotel. Los padres de Itachi se dieron oportunidad para conocer a las fans de su hijo mayor que tanto los enorgullecía, y Mikoto le preguntó en broma si él pensaba hacerse novio de una de ellas, lo que provocó mucha risa entre las chicas, pero Sasuke rompió su seriedad y se les acercó completamente ebrio por tanto vodka.

- Nii-san…- musitó dándole una palmada en el hombro a Itachi.- Yo fui quien te drogó con la comida… lo siento…

- ¿Así que fuiste tú el responsable de que yo casi abusara de…?

- ¡¿Abusarme?!.- preguntó Firey completamente escandalizada y luego sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas como los de un cachorrito.- ¿Ibas a violarme?.- preguntó con una vocecita chillona.

- ¡No! ¡No es lo que piensas!

- ¡Itachi no baka!.- le gritó la pelirroja dándole una zurra en la cabeza y corriendo desconsolada hasta la habitación. Yakumo y Cielo suspiraron.

- A eso le llamo amor apache.- dejó escapar Cielo sonriendo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ya eran casi las once de la noche y ya todas las chicas del club se habían reunido en la habitación de Itachi para continuar con la última fase del cumpleaños del Uchiha. En el suelo estaban acomodados varios futones y ellas se encontraban desmaquilladas y usando sus pijamas. El moreno disfrutó de su pastel de cumpleaños y se divirtió bastante cuando sus fans hicieron "El baile de la comadreja", que era parecida a la danza de guerra de las comadrejas y consistía en caminar en círculos y dar saltos llenos de excitación, aunque no todas conseguían mantenerse de pie luego de brincar y caían de sentón al suelo. Fue especialmente recreativo cuando Yakumo se tropezó con Bay, quien a su vez empujó a Hozuki y así continuaron espoleándose hasta que todas estuvieron en el piso, lo que le sacó una buena carcajada a Itachi.

Recordando que ahora era dueño de una guitarra acústica, Itachi les pidió a las chicas que se relajaran un poco y les tocó una melodía que todas reconocieron como el tema de Itachi y Bayrozoma lo incitó a que cantara y él se rehusó porque temía un poco hacer el oso pero cuando Firey le hizo la seña de amor y paz, según ella, "su señal", el moreno se puso la chaqueta que Chizu le obsequió, se puso de pie y pidió que apagaran las luces.

- Les suplico a todas que disfruten el espectáculo que les voy a dar y si no les gusta, tápense los oídos.

- ¡Ya déjate de rodeos y canta!.- le ordenó Hyde. Itachi empezó a tocar algo bastante prendido y abrió los labios.

- Asekaki besokaki hey hey hey muri o shouchi de yaranakya dame sa jinsei wa a-ha…

- ¡Es la de Saigo no Ichibyou ni Kakero!.- la reconoció Yakumo emocionándose.

- You are the one, chansu wa minogasu na, Oh yeah, hontou no shoubu ga kimaru no wa saigo no ichibyou sa…

Luego de casi cinco minutes cantando, Cielo lo presionó para que les cantara algo más romántico y esta vez Itachi no pudo negarse. Yakumo sacó una grabadora y Hozuki puso un CD de música instrumental, poniendo exactamente el track número 8.

- ¡Damas y caballeras!.- anunció Bay tomando un cepillo de cabello a modo de micrófono.- ¡Ahora Itachi-sama nos cantará, o mejor dicho, le cantará a una dama especial la rola "Birthday Girl"!

- ¿Cómo que una dama especial?.- preguntó Itachi sonrojándose levemente.

- Ándale, que ya va a empezar…

- Kizukega kawaru maeri kakete yuku kara me wo sawashi yo… kimi no taisetsuna hibi ichibaru no… kissu moshite kute… hoshi mo akireteru…- la canción estaba tan llena de sentimiento que las chicas comenzaron a suspirar porque sin duda esa era la forma perfecta de sacar el lado romántico y dulce de Itachi que él no se atrevía a demostrar.

- ¿Esa vocecita no te dice algo, Firey-sama?.- preguntó Hyde socarronamente.

- Cállate...- le dijo la pelirroja con una voz tan baja y tan suave, que su compañera ni la oyó.

- Kanshiga iteikiteta… boku asou de hodo tsuyokuwanai de… akai maeni nateta sabishi sai modou meyashinai… saki naiteita mureta hitomi de mohouheru… kimi wo awasai ni inehutabi wa isshoni yo….- la voz grave de Itachi ahora se escuchaba llena de sentimiento y sus fans lo miraban como si él fuera un dios del amor o lo que se le pareciera.

Luego de haber cantado, Yakumo encendió la luz y se dio cuenta de que sólo ella, Firey e Itachi continuaban despiertas. Las demás mostraban una sonrisa de felicidad en sus rostros por haber escuchado algo tan agradable y parecían dulces angelitos tomando una siesta. El moreno pegó un bostezo y se recostó sobre uno de los futones.

- ¿No vas a ocupar la cama?.- le preguntó Firey somnolienta.

- Úsala tú si quieres.- le dijo Itachi cerrando los ojos.

- No, señor. ¡Ese es mi futón! Si tienes la bondad…- la pelirroja comenzó a moverlo con el pie, pero él se quedó inmóvil.

- No quiero.

- ¡Itachi! ¡Déjame dormir ahí y vete a tu cama que para eso está!

- No.

- ¡Comadreja embustera y aprovechada!

- No soy una comadreja, soy Itachi.- la contrarió el moreno para hacerla enojar aún más.

- ¡¡Ay, ya cállense y duérmanse juntos!!.- gritó Hyde lanzándole con mucha fuerza una almohada a su presidenta. Ella trató de balancearse para no caer, pero Yakumo la empujó y por inercia, Firey se desplomó.

- Me las pagarán…- masculló la pelirroja con la cara hundida en su almohada.

- ¡Buenas noches!.- exclamó Yakumo apagando la lámpara.

- ¡¡Que se callen!!.- chilló Hyde.

- Snif, ya nadie me quiere…

- Yo sí te quiero, saltamontes…- musitó Firey y Yakumo se contentó.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pasaron casi diez horas antes de que Firey abriera nuevamente los ojos para iniciar un nuevo día. Alcanzaba a escuchar el sonido de las olas del mar golpeando las rocas que rodeaban el hotel y el de una lluvia matutina cayendo en abundancia pero curiosamente no oyó las voces de sus asistentas y supuso que ellas continuaban durmiendo. Cuán grande fue su sorpresa cuando al incorporarse no vio a sus amigas puesto que todas habían bajado a desayunar, incluso Yakumo no estaba ahí y se sintió un poco triste porque no disfrutaba de la soledad. La lluvia tampoco era algo que le gustara mucho porque aún cuando la encontraba inspiradora, le recordaba uno de los días más tristes de toda su vida pero luego se golpeó las mejillas para evitarse malos momentos.

Mientras se vestía para bajar a desayunar, escuchó una canción que había escuchado cuando ella iba en preparatoria y que le gustaba tararear. Pero al fijarse bien, notó que la voz no pertenecía al vocalista de The Babys ni que era tan viva como la original, sino que se escuchaba un poco lenta y melancólica, además de que el intérprete no era otro sino Itachi. Él había sido el primero en levantarse y desayunar para luego regresar a la habitación a la espera de que la última de sus fans despertara.

- Alza la voz… También puedes llorar, si lo prefieres… Yo te daré un beso… un beso del paraíso.- cantaba Itachi con suavidad y algo de ronquera debido a la lluvia.- No sé como expresarlo, eres agua pura y cristalina… No sé como expresarlo, eres tan amable con el mundo…- se detuvo porque sintió la presencia de la pelirroja, aunque no la miró.- Ya estaba comenzando a preguntarme si ibas a despertar de una buena vez.

- Oye, que malito eres. Yo necesito dormir mucho y nada me despierta una vez que caigo.

- Me pude dar cuenta cuando Hyde comenzó a zarandearte y te dibujó bigotes.

- ¡¿Qué hizo qué?!

- Como sea, tienes que desayunar.- le indicó el moreno dejando la guitarra a un lado y dándole a la pelirroja un plato con fruta picada y un sándwich de jamón.

- Ah, gracias.

Firey empezó a comer con mucho gusto pero de inmediato entraron sus amigas para avisar que ya era hora de ir empacando sus cosas para dejar el hotel. Justamente en ese momento paró de llover y aunque el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor esta vez, a todos les dolía despedirse de su ídolo favorito. Mientras ponían un poco de orden, algunas se quedaron calladas mientras que otras sollozaban en silencio e Itachi salió porque la situación se estaba volviendo incomoda para él. Pronto se reunieron en el lobby porque les tocaba pagar la cuenta de la fiesta.

- Veamos… 6 habitaciones doble standard, 1 suite de lujo, una individual, un banquete para 80 personas y la decoración, todo suman… esto.- le dijo la recepcionista extendiéndole una bandejita a Firey con la cuenta.

- ¡¿607,920 yenes?!.- vociferó la pelirroja al borde del desmayo pero Yakumo la atrapó mientras Cielo le echaba aire.- Es todo… la próxima vez nos iremos a unas termas en medio de la nada.

Las que escucharon el precio, comenzaron a dar pasitos lentos hacia la salida pero se detuvieron en seco cuando sintieron un aura feroz acechándolas.

- Si creen que me van a dejar frita con una cuenta así de alta se equivocan… ¡¡ustedes pagarán conmigo!!

- ¡¿Eeeeeeeeh?!

Después de pagar la deuda y quedarse casi en bancarrota, Firey les advirtió a sus subordinadas que no habría galletitas ni bocadillos en el club por tres meses, encima que tendrían que recortar ciertos gastos, como por ejemplo vivir sin luz por un mes y sin teléfono por dos meses. Pero que juntas superarían la crisis muy a tiempo para las festividades de Halloween, e Itachi tragó saliva cuando escuchó que él sería su invitado especial para esa ocasión. Afuera todas se conglomeraron alrededor del moreno con lágrimas en los ojos porque definitivamente no querían soltarlo tan fácilmente, y él les dijo que al menos haría el intento por visitarlas.

- Ya chicas, que se tiene que ir.- les ordenó la pelirroja sumamente conmovida.

- Ah claro, para ti es fácil decirlo, Firey-sama.- dijo Hozuki aún llorando.- Como eres su novia…

- ¿Novia?.- preguntó Itachi riéndose.- ¿De donde sacan eso?

- ¿Qué ayer no te la llevaste para pedirle que fuera tu novia?

- Ah…- Itachi comenzaba a recordar.- Eso…

- Él no me pidió que fuera su novia.- aclaró Firey sonrojada.- Sólo… hablamos.

Itachi sonrió y luego miró a sus admiradoras.

- Siento que nos tengamos que despedir, pero sabrán de mi más pronto de lo que imaginan. Gracias por pasar el rato conmigo, fue realmente divertido.- y dulcemente besó a cada una de las chicas en la mejilla, pero cuando le tocaba a Firey, ella tenía los labios extendidos y en vez de besarla, el moreno le picó la frente igual a como le hacia con Sasuke.

- ¡Hey!

- Hasta luego.- le susurró Itachi besándola repentinamente en el cachete y todas les hicieron bulla.

Firey y las demás despidieron al Uchiha mayor que poco a poco fue desapareciendo en la lejanía. Sorpresivamente, un mes después, ellas recibieron una generosa donación monetaria de alguien anónimo con lo que pudieron reponer las deudas que la fiesta les había dejado y ahorrar el resto para futuros proyectos. No sólo eso, sino que en el cumpleaños de la presidenta les llegó una caja con un lindo hurón que adoptaron como la mascota del club. Ellas supieron que el responsable de todo había sido Itachi y esperaron con emoción el día en que llegara el extraño pero no menos agradable mes de Octubre…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Y finalmente llegamos a la parte de esta travesía que menos me gusta pero que a la vez me llena de orgullo: EL FINAL. Pero esto no pudo haber ocurrido de no ser por su interés y sus reviews. Estoy segura de que mis lindas chicas del club también estarán muy contentas por la buena aceptación que tuvo esta historia. ¡¡Gracias!!_**

**_Ahora, pasando a otra cosita, hace unos días se me ocurrió escribir una serie de mini-aventuras de Itachi y sus fans, con la diferencia de que ahora la trama será en Japón (para ser exactos, en el barrio de Minato), Itachi Uchiha será un afamado y prolífico escritor de novelas, y las fans de este club reencarnaremos en esta historia como chicas japonesas que van desde una optimista estudiante de preparatoria, pasando por una alumna de Leyes en la Universidad de Keio y una chica veinteañera que busca ser escritora para la importante editorial Akatsuki, que es donde Itachi también publica sus escritos. Si mezcláramos todo eso, ¿que creen que resultaría? Una comedia romántica bastante incoherente pero que a lo mejor sí le llega a gustar al público. ¿Qué opinan ustedes?_**

**_¡¡Se despide esta loca excritora, pero ya saben que yo siempre regreso!! ¡¡Hierba mala nunca muere!! ¡Recuérdenlo!_**

**_Firey Girl Out._**


End file.
